


Back to Basics

by Xingxanna



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Alpha Oh Gwangsuk | Feeldog, Alpha Park Junhee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama & Romance, I'll add more tags along the way, Junhee and Chan are brothers, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Byeongkwan, Omega Lee Donghun, Omega Verse, Omga Kang Yuchan | Chan, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingxanna/pseuds/Xingxanna
Summary: Basically a story about A.C.E+ Feeldog as art students in collegeDonghun: studying culinaryJunhee: studying photographySehyoon: studying painting/fashionByeongkwan: studying fashionChan: studying sculptureFeeldog: studying painting





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Its been over 8 years since I actually made a story so sorry for my English

Donghun never knew why he wanted to be close to Junhee. Even though they tend to bicker over the stupidest things. It's just that being close to him made him feel at home. When he felt Junhee's warmth on his skin made him smile and let out a purr. His heart would break if he saw him with someone other then him. He never knew why. He got use to his friends being around Junhee but if it was someone else he would let out a small growl. When Byeongkwan told him maybe they are fated pairs or something along those lines. Donghun was a bit confuse about that because that was nothing but fairy tails. But it could explain why he felt so happy being around Junhee and not wanting others to touch him.

Letting out a few groans and looking over in the distance he could see the sun going down from his window. Maybe he was a fated pair with Junhee but he also hated the fact that he let his omega side out whenever he gets agitated over the simplest things. When Junhee came into the room he was smiling and carrying two drinks. He handed one to Donghun and sat down next to him. While holding the drink he let's out a light sigh and got closer to Junhee. Placing his head on his shoulder he lightly spoke, "Junhee...I think I like you."

Taking a light sip of his drink and trying to hide his face from Junhee. He couldn't believe that he uttered those words to Junhee of all people. Maybe he should pretend that it never happen because he didn't know why he liked the other. He didn't hear a single thing from Junhee so he was a bit worried how the other is feeling about this sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry for my random outburst and just forget what I just said." Still hiding his face as he was trying to hide himself due to not wanting the other to see.

"Donghun. What you just said is it true that you like me?" Junhee went closer to Donghun who was now curling himself into a small ball. Placing his hand on Donghun's head he let out a small whine. He wanted Donghun to know that he was a bit worried about him.

Pressing his lips together he let out a little light whimper mix with a whine. Junhee ran his fingers along the others hair so he could calm him down. He then remembered what he has to do when a omega is distress. He made himself small and place his chin on Donghun's shoulder. Still letting his hands run through Donghun's hair he let out a small purr.

Donghun lifted his head and looked into Junhee's brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

Junhee let out a small sigh and nuzzled closer to Donghun and whispered to him, "It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." Letting out another purr around Donghun's ear. Donghun shudder for a bit once he heard the light sound coming from Junhee.

He was happy that Junhee was making him feel safer by showing his other side more. Because if he didn't feel safe he could have turn. When omegas are scared they tend to show themselves a bit more. He didn't want Junhee to see him vulnerable because he was embarrassed. If he ever gets scared he tends to show his ears and tail. Junhee leaned closer to Donghun and started to sing to him. Donghun finally looked over to him but this time his ears were showing. Junhee stop singing and smiled as he lean a bit closer and kissed Donghun's forehead.

Donghun let out a light whine and tried to move away from him but his body wouldn't let him. He just couldn't move away from Junhee. His body felt like a bag of rocks and making him suffocate. Pressing his lips tightly he just wanted to say something but he just couldn't. He was losing to his body as it was still press against to Junhee. Junhee looked over to Donghun who was now just staring at him with dark brown eyes. He felt like he could drown in them in any moment. Why did he also feel like he couldn't stay away from Donghun.

Maybe it was more then just fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it because I love reading them :D


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this on twitter and I feel like it will look better on here plus just Donghun trying to escape from his issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my English and how I write QwQ

Until his first day of college they were assigned as roommates. When he first met the other his body felt like it was shaking and his hands just wanted to touch him. But why did he want to do this to a stranger? Was he just lost in his thoughts or was it something else? Once seeing the long brunette hair running across his forehead due to him moving around the room. He saw the other look at him with his dark pools of eyes that just made him lose his voice. Shaking a bit he back into the wall of their shared bedroom and tried to let out a small breath. Donghun looked over to him a bit confuse but he also felt a bit off once he looked over to his roommate. Seeing his raven hair covering his eyes he couldn’t tell if the other was alright. Shaking his head a bit his bangs went all over his face to the point it almost hit his eye.

Looking over to the other again he lifted his brow a bit. He just wanted to know if he was okay. His chest started to hurt when he tried to get closer to the him. Once near the other he place his hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Junhee jerked away when he felt the others hand on him. He didn’t know why it frighten him so much. It wasn’t like he knew the other before this day. Maybe having a roommate was a bad idea. Blinking for a bit he finally spoke. “I’m okay.”

He was lying but he couldn’t tell the other it was him. Looking back at the other he let out a small smile. “I’m Park Junhee. What’s your name?” Donghun looked over to the one call Junhee and let out a small sigh. “I’m Lee Donghun.”

Junhee nodded his head and smiled to the other as he extended his hand. “Happy to meet you, Donghun.” Donghun nodded and took Junhee’s hand. “Yes, it’s very nice to meet you to, Junhee.”

Their first meeting was a bit awkward but as the days went by they got better to the point that Donghun started to model for Junhee. At first he hated it because he didn’t like to get his picture taken. Mostly due to his face. It was mostly due to his smile and sad eyes. But strangely enough Junhee liked his unique features to the point he started to call Donghun cute. Whenever Donghun heard those words a light shiver ran down body. He didn’t hate it, more like he loved it. His face would turn red as he tried to look away from Junhee. But sadly Junhee wanted to see his blushing face because he found it more to his liking. Donghun just wanted to know why Junhee of all people made him feel like this. He even tried to ask his friend Sehyoon about the issue he was having.

But Sehyoon had no idea on what he was talking about because he never really understood romance. He was one of Donghun’s closest friends besides Gwangsuk who just became friends that year. Letting out a groan he started to shake the table in front of him.

Sehyoon let out a sigh and grabbed hold of it. “Donghun stop it. I know you’re annoyed but I need you to stop moving the table.” Donghun let out a groan and looked over to him with a pout. “You are no help you know that. Sometimes I feel like your not even human.”

Sehyoon narrowed his eyes and lightly nudge the table to Donghun. The table hit him a bit as he over dramatically let out a cry. "GAHHH!"

"Donghun you are such a drama queen you know that?" Sehyoon let out a sigh as he slid down in his seat.

Donghun knew he was over dramatic at times but he had his reasons. It was mostly because he liked teasing his friend. "Hey Sehyoon. Are you okay with not ever finding someone to I don't know have a relationship?" Donghun was a bit worried about his friend and his love life. Well more like his nonexistent love life.

Sehyoon let out another sigh as he got up from his chair and laid his head on the table. "It's more like I feel like the one I like is out there. Maybe its what they call soulmates. I feel like I can't be with anyone but them."

Donghun was surprised when he heard Sehyoon say those words to him. Maybe what he thought was wrong. Maybe Sehyoon was just here waiting for the one he needs to be with. "Soulmates....that's interesting."

"Don't you believe in it Donghun?" Sehyoon looked over to him a bit worried.

Donghun didn't know if he did or didn't but he has heard of it. "I don't know really. Sometimes I feel like what's the point about soulmates because isn't it weird?"

Sehyoon let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Donghun don't be like that."

Donghun groan and spread his arms along the table. He didn't want to argue with him because this topic is foreign to him.

"Hey. It's best for you to go home. Isn't it getting late plus wouldn't he be worried that you spent the whole day away from home?"

Letting out a deeper groan Donghun hid his face with his hands. "Shut up."

But he was right. It was getting late and he did spend his whole day away from home. Mostly because of Junhee and how he feels about him. "I know but what can I do? I just feel like something is there but what?"

Sehyoon looked over to him and averted his eyes from Donghun. "Maybe...the whole soulmate thing isn't so far off."

Groaning for a bit he just got up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "Stop it. I don't understand any of this."

Pressing his lips tightly he slumped his body down on the table. He hid his face with the rim of the table and let out a light whine. He didn't want to talk about this anymore and he was happy they were outside and no one was around them.

"Sorry for pressing your buttons. I'll stop but you should head back before he thinks the reason you left was because of him." Sehyoon looked over to his friend who was just making himself small and letting out small whines. He was use to seeing his friend acting like a baby at times. At least it's better then in high school when he couldn't be with his other friend Hyungwon mainly due to him being a grade below.

Donghun nodded his head and got up from the ground. While walking with Sehyoon back to his dorm room he let out another sigh. He didn't know what he should do or say when he sees Junhee. "Hey...Sehyoon can I stay at your place?" Looking over to him he lets out a big smile and grabbed hold of Sehyoon's hands.

"Donghun stop it and actually go to your room. Plus if you stayed with me you will be sleeping on the floor."

"I don't care if I do sleep on the floor just let me stay with you and Gwangsuk."

Donghun let go of his hands and started shaking Sehyoon and he was letting him. A few people pass by as they saw Donghun just shaking his friend Sehyoon like he was trying to threaten him. It was strange that Sehyoon a alpha of his size would let Donghun do whatever he wants.

"I'm scared that something will happen."

Sehyoon looked over to Donghun and put his hands on his shoulders. Donghun looked over to him with a distress expression. "What do you mean? Is something else going on? Are you hiding something?"

"No. Its more like my omega side just wants him to hold me and do things that I shouldn't do. Its like I feel so good when I'm with him"

Sehyoon then put his hands on Donghun's face and looked into his eyes. "Donghun. Don't let it win over you. Remember you're in charge not it."

Looking down he knew what he said was wrong but he wanted it but hearing Sehyoon made him remember he's right. "Yes. I'm sorry for acting like this. I'm happy that I have a friend who actually thinks and let his other side take over."

Sehyoon put his hands downs and smiled a bit. "That's good to hear plus go before someone sees us."

Donghun stuck out his tongue and then let out a small laugh. "Fine I'll be going now and thank you."

Sehyoon was scratching behind his head and letting out a small laugh. "I hope everything turns out good plus maybe its more then just soulmates maybe theirs something else that's making them feel like they met before."

As he was about to leave his phone started to ring.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spam of chapters but I'm just trying to get this up to date with what I have written on my twitter plus we get to meet Gwangsuk

Donghun was walking towards his dorm when he notice Junhee outside taking pictures. Once he saw him his heart started beating really fast and his ears turning red. He hated how he was reacting but he actually likes the feeling as well.

"Oh! Donghun how are you today?"

"Hi. I'm okay I just went out and hanged out with Sehyoon today."

Junhee looked over to him and let out a small smile. "Oh you mean that guy with black hair who's usually with Gwangsuk?"

"Yeah him."

"Is he your childhood friend? Oh sorry for asking to many questions." Junhee was blushing bright red as he looked away while fiddling with his camera.

"Ummm...you can say that because I met him when I was in my last year of middle school. But he isn't my real childhood friend."

Junhee looked back over to Donghun again with a confuse look. "What do you mean by that? Did you use to have a friend before?"

Donghun just shrugged and walked over to Junhee trying to act normal. "I just feel like someone is missing in my past."

Donghun never really talked about his past mostly because he doesn't have the faintest idea on what is missing all he knew was something was gone. Junhee looked over to see how lost in thought Donghun was. He was a bit worried that something happen to him. Looking away he put his hand on Donghun's head and started petting him. He couldn't stop himself he just needed to touch him. He felt like a pat on the head would make Donghun feel better. When he felt Junhee's hand he couldn't stop the blush running across his face.

What in the world is happening to him? He felt like he was in heaven when he felt the warmth of Junhee's hand on his head. The omega inside of him also wanted to tell Junhee that he was happy that he was giving him all this intention and he was trying to fight it but he was getting closer to Junhee. His breathing was getting worst and he let out a faint whine. Junhee looked over to Donghun who was now getting closer to him.

"Donghun umm maybe you should calm down."

Junhee stopped petting the other as he lightly push Donghun away to see his face. "Donghun are you okay? Did something bad happen?"

Donghun shook his head and uttered a few words. "I just want to be close to you but I don't know why. I'm sorry."

"I have an idea why don't we try and start getting to know each other more. But don't worry just tell me if you feel uncomfortable if I do something you don't like."

Donghun was a bit confuse but nodded his head. "All I want from you is probably you petting my head."

Junhee let out a small laugh and patted the others head again. As he did he saw how happy Donghun felt because he was smiling and nuzzling closer. He was still confuse about his feelings for Donghun. But he was okay where he is right now.

Since then Junhee always patted Donghun on the head. At first he thought it was because his omega wanted more attention due to him being a alpha. But maybe it was something else because he feels like he can't stand being away from the other. Donghun was actually getting better because having Junhee pet him lets his worries go away.

But what really irks him right now is what Sehyoon told him. Mostly because his mother told him that soulmates were nothing but fairy tale. But maybe she's wrong.

It's been a while since they had the talk about Junhee petting him. He was a bit surprise that Junhee said yes to it. Mostly because he never thought someone like him would want to obey his stupid idea. "It's almost a month since that happen but it feels like a dream."

He was in his room that he shared with Junhee. Looking over to Junhee's side of the room he saw the many photos that he took. Most were scenery but some were of him. At the beginning he didn't want pictures to be taken but he got use to it mostly because of Junhee. Mainly when he said that he look cute when he was smiling or laughing. But what stuck to him is when Junhee said he was beautiful. It happen when they were at a cafe just drinking coffee. Just thinking of those words made Donghun blush right red to the point his face felt hot. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and hid his face. He just wanted to scream because this was just to much for him. He was glad that today Junhee had classes.

As he calmed down he laid his head on the bed and let go of the pillow. "Maybe...I do like him? But why does it also feel like it doesn't?"

He turned over and saw the pictures again and let out a small whine. He didn't know what is happening to him and he doesn't know if he likes it.

Junhee let out a groan as he hit his fist on the table that he was sharing with Gwangsuk. What really made it worst was that his friend is friends with Sehyoon. Mostly because Sehyoon is to close to Donghun. He hit fist again on the table once more but with more force then before.

"Junhee what the hell? This isn't a drum this is a table. Plus I'm trying to eat but every time you hit it my tray moves." Gwangsuk let out a groan as he flicked Junhee's forehead.

Junhee let out a light yelp and narrowed his eyes to his friend.

"Don't glare at me you big baby. Its not my fault Mr. Gentleman can't control himself when he can't make decisions."

"Shut up and eat your food." Junhee puffed his cheeks and looked away from the other.

Gwangsuk started to eat his food as he looked over to his pouting friend. "Did you and your roommate fight or something? Because I know you told me he's somewhat of a clean freak."

Junhee glared at him and hit his fist on the table. "Don't call him a freak!"

Gwangsuk stayed silent and took another bite and push Junhee's hand off the table. "Dude. Your the one who told me he was. So don't blame me you idiot."

Junhee wanted to say something but he was right it was him. All he could do was lay his head on the table and let out a groan.

"You really are something. Mostly due to you being a alpha. Hey is it okay if I introduce you to one of my friends?"

Junheee knew he was talking about Sehyoon. He didn't want the other to see him now. Mostly because he can't control his emotions whenever he's dealing with his feelings for Donghun.

"Why? Are you afraid that I have no friends besides you?"

"Yes."

Junhee didn't say a thing but accepted it. He knew he barely had friends at school. Mostly because he was a bit of a dork and when he talks its about taking pictures.

"Come on he's not a bad guy. Plus he's more of a awkward guy then you are. So I feel like you two will hit it off."

Junhee didn't want to hear this. Mostly because he knew Sehyoon wasn't a bad guy but he's a alpha. A alpha who's friends with Donghun. His head started to hurt when he thought maybe it would better if Donghun was with Sehyoon. He hated how he was thinking that moment. Its only been a month since they agreed to this type of relationship. Well the relationship was more friends then anything but with some touching. He didn't want say it but it was basically friends with benefits.

"Hello? Junhee are you okay? You haven't said anything for almost ten minutes"

"Sorry...I was thinking to myself."

Gwangsuk raised a eyebrow he was a bit worried about Junhee. Mostly this past month since his personality change from hating Donghun over stupid things to Donghun is cute when he blushes. "I don't care what you say but I'm introducing my friend to you. Also don't you dare say no."

Looking over to Junhee he notice that he nodded his head. He knew he had to meet Sehyoon one day. But was he ready? His phone started to ring as he notice it was his little brother calling. He didn't want to pick up but he knew he had to. Grabbing his phone he answered the waiting call as he heard a loud voice.

_"How are you Junhee?"_

"Hello, Chan. How are you?"

He was a bit surprise that his little brother was calling him around lunch time since he had school.

_"I'm great! I just found out that after this end of the semester I can finally transfer to your school! Oh! Byeongkwan is also going to transfer!"_

Junhee was a bit surprise to hear that his brother was actually going to transfer to his school.

"Did you tell mom and dad?"

_"Yup! They are so excited because they don't have to worry about me so much."_

Junhee let out a light sigh as he brought the phone closer to him. "I'm happy that you are coming over."

He was happy that his brother was coming but he didn't want him to see that he's being emotional. Gwangsuk let out a cough as he was telling Junhee to give him the phone. Rolling his eyes he handed his phone to Gwangsuk. He didn't like that his little brother Chan was head over heels for his friend. But it made Chan happy so what can he say.

"You know I still don't like it."

Gwangsuk looked over to him and stuck his tongue out. "Hey Chan why the sudden call?"

Gwangsuk was smiling so big when he heard Chan stumble on his words. He knew he had to be careful with Chan mostly because he's still young and his brother. Mostly his brother. "That's good to hear. I can't wait to see you and Byeongkwan."

Junhee took away his phone and glared over to Gwangsuk. "I still don't like you two having a relationship."

"Excuse me Junhee we are not in a relationship. We are still friends because he's still young plus I want to to ask him out in person."

"That's gross."

"That's rich coming from you. Who can't even understand his own feelings for his roommate."

Junhee wanted to say something but he knew what Gwangsuk said was right. He still couldn't understand his feelings for Donghun. His brother is way better when dealing with his emotions.

"Ahhhhhh! I hate how you two are better at understanding but you aren't even dating." Junhee slumped into his chair as he held his phone tightly.

"Chill, it took awhile to get where we are now. Plus have any ideas about Donghun?"

"Sadly no. All I know is that I need to figure out what to do. All I know is that this semester is almost over."

"Oh yeah its March. No wonder Chan and Kwan are going to transfer. They will be probably be roommates."

Junhee nodded his head. He knew they will mainly due to them being single omegas. But also because they are both being transferred from the same community college.

"Hey Gwangsuk. When will I meet Sehyoon?"

Gwangsuk looked over to Junhee and smiled. "Probably next week. He's busy this week due to family business."

This made Junhee feel better. Mainly because he gets time to think over what he should do when meeting Sehyoon. "Well I have to go. Class is over and Donghun might be worried about me."

"Leave me and go back to your boyfriend."

"Shut up you dork."

"I may be a dork but at least I know how to tell the one I like how I feel."

Junhee stuck his tongue out as he left his friend at the cafeteria. When walking to his dorm all he could remember was Gwangsuk's words. "Boyfriend.....I wish I could say that."

He was standing in front of his door but he couldn't do anything but stand there. What was he thinking? His breathing became harsher as he slump over to his door. Why is his body getting heavy? He held his body close to him as he tried to open the front door. Once he was past the door he press his back to the door. His body was just getting so heavy and the warmth of his skin was making feel dizzy. He started to take off his shirt as he was still sitting on the floor. He couldn't believe it but was his rut starting now?

He knew he forgot to take his pills. He was worried about Donghun now. Once he thought about the other he let out a low growl. He got up as he headed to the small room that he used for his darkroom. He didn't want Donghun to see him. Once in the darkroom he locked himself in. He couldn't believe that he forgot to take his pills. He was just happy he got into the room before he saw Donghun. Looking over he saw his pill bottle just on the small table that was cover with photos. He got up and took the bottle and took out a pill. He slump down to the floor as his breathing went back to a normal pace.

"Junhee you idiot."

He let out a deep sigh as he heard faint footsteps.

"Junhee...are you okay?"

Once he heard Donghun he gritted his teeth and didn't answer.

Donghun was scared and he put his hands on the locked door. His body was shaking and he could smell the faint sent of the ocean breeze. This was the first time he ever smelled Junhee and he loved how it calm him down.

"Junhee...please answer."

Junhee didn't want to say a thing because he felt like he might scare Donghun. Mostly because he wasn't himself at that moment. The beast inside him wanted to be let out but he didn't want it to. He hated that he had this inside him. He started to bang his fist on the floor. Trying to hold it he bit his tongue as his claws were starting to show. He made himself stay silent as his features started to show. He didn't want Donghun to see the animal he was.

"Donghun....I'm fine."

He was lying through his teeth.

"Stop lying. You sound different plus the ocean smell is turning sour. Just let me help please."

Donghun had no idea why he suddenly felt like he needed to help Junhee. But once he heard his voice it didn't sound like the Junhee he knows.

"Please let me help....alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it because I love reading them :D


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but fluff between Junhee and Donghun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating so much but I just trying to get this up to date and like I said sorry for my English and how I write QwQ

Once Junhee heard the final word that escape from Donghun's mouth he couldn't stand it. He got up and threw the door open and thanks to the pill he took he was better. All he wanted to do was to scent Donghun and feel his warmth.

Pressing his body on Donghun he started to let out a low purr. This was when Donghun finally saw Junhee's other side. The ears and tail that was being shown were of a tiger. Donghun was amaze to see a alpha tiger but mainly one that smelled like the ocean. Junhee was so happy to have Donghun's warmth. Burying his face into the others neck made him calm down, smelling the sweet scent of rain mix with roses made him feel safer.

"Donghun...you smell so good."

Donghun didn't know what to do but bring Junhee closer to him. Feeling the warmth of the other made him feel like he was somewhere safe. Maybe it wasn't so bad that both of them are this close now but Junhee's smell is what is making him lose himself.

The sweet scent of the ocean just made his entire body shiver. He didn't know why this smell made him feel so good. Looking over to Junhee who was now sound asleep but holding him tightly.

Donghun let out a small smile and nuzzle closer to Junhee. The ears and tail are gone but he will never forget seeing the other side of him.

**{The next day}**

Junhee let out a groan as the sunlight hit his face. He felt terrible mainly due to his body hurting. What happen when he was out? Then at the moment Junhee open his eyes and he remembered what happen. He almost fell into his rut and he could have hurt Donghun.

Looking around for a bit he then notice Donghun laying next to him with his arms around him. He was confuse but happy to see the other. Maybe after taking the pill his mind went blank all he remember is him locking himself in the darkroom. He tried to remember but that was all he could think of at that moment.

Donghun notice the sudden movement in the bed that he let out a small groan he didn't want to get up that morning. After a while he open his eyes and he notice Junhee was awake. He let out a small smile and nuzzle closer to Junhee. He love the warmth that he was giving off.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Looking up at Junhee who was giving him a confuse look. He let out a yawn and let him go of Junhee as he look over to the other with blissful eyes.

"Don't worry nothing happen. All we did was cuddle and sleep."

Junhee sat up and look over to Donghun who was wearing a oversize sweater. He then look down to notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was a bit surprise that he was shirtless but why? Was his body overheating?

"Ummm....so nothing happen to us? All we did was cuddle and sleep?"

Junhee had a light blush creeping up on his face. Here he was in the same bed with Donghun.

"I'm sorry that happen. I guess I was so busy that I forgot to take my pills."

Junhee look down as he didn't want Donghun to see his bright red face. Donghun let out a small laugh and went over to Junhee and hugged him. He nuzzle closer as he place his chin on the others shoulder.

"Don't worry things happen plus I got to see the other side of you. I'm surprise that you're a alpha tiger. Mainly one that smells like the ocean."

He wrapped his arms around Junhee as he whispered into the others ear.

"I love the smell of the ocean and pine trees. It's like being at the beach with the forest surrounding you."

Donghun didn't know why he was okay with Junhee right now but he's happy that he's getting to be himself. Junhee likes the feeling of Donghun surrounding his body. He was a bit amaze that Donghun like his smell. Some people say it's weird that a cat smells like the ocean.

"Donghun....thanks."

He was happy that someone like his odd smell for a tiger.

"Also I remember how you smell it's roses and rain. I like it."

Junhee let out a small growl as he push the other on the bed. He heard Donghun let out a small yelp and then a laugh. When looking down at the other he saw how beautiful Donghun was. He knew he like him but it didn't feel like it though

Donghun looked up at Junhee who was using his entire body to cage him into a small space. He didn't mind it because he felt like Junhee was trying to keep him safe.

"You like my smell? I'm happy you like it because your alpha told me the same thing."

He let out another laugh and a small blush ran across his face. Donghun didn't know what was going through his mind but he wanted Junhee to touch him even more.

"Junhee.....touch me"

Donghun look over to the other as he bared his neck to him.

Donghun let's out a light moan as he felt Junhee's mouth hover around his neck. His breathing was getting lower and he started to arch his back. The feeling of Junhee's hands now running through his body made him feel like he was in another world.

"Junhee.....your h-hands are so warm."

He turn his head away while letting out another moan. He was losing himself and he felt like his other side might show itself. He didn't want that but he was losing the battle. Junhee stop moving his hands along Donghun's body but started to dig his fingers into the skin.

"Ahhh! Junhee what are you doing?"

Donghun was a bit scared but once he felt the others hands stop digging into his skin he let out a small whine. He was confuse on what was happening but he wanted to see Junhee's face. Letting out a deep breath he look over to see Junhee who had his mouth open.

"Sorry I just wanted to feel you but looks like I got carried away. I'll help you forget the pain."

Junhee brought his lips closer to Donghun's chest as he lightly laid kisses. Once he saw Junhee kissing him is what made him lose it. Donghun bucked his hips as he let out a moan but it echoed in their room. Unlike Junhee he did take his pill but it didn't stop his omega to show itself. Without him noticing he wrapped his legs around Junhee.

"I'm......s-sorry for my v-voice..."

Donghun let out another moan when Junhee kiss his chest again. He then notice Junhee stop but didn't last for a second. He felt something warm run along his chest. Donghun look over to see that Junhee was licking his chest.

"Junhee....! D-don't it's okay."

Donghun needed to stop Junhee before its to late. Mainly because unlike Junhee his alpha is still not under control. What he meant was is because Junhee is still lost in his sudden rut. Donghun move his legs as he got up and grabbed hold of Junhee's face. He press their foreheads together and let out a bit of his pheromones.

"Its okay Junhee. I'm not going anywhere so you can rest."

He held Junhee closer to him and nuzzle closer and buried his face into the others neck. Now it was his turn to scent Junhee and breath in his calming smell.

"Shhh....just sleep okay."

Junhee let out a low growl but agreed when he smelled the faint scent of rain and roses. Once his mind was clear he lightly spoke and wrap his arms around Donghun.

"I'm sorry looks like I'm still out of it. But yes sorry for pushing you and leaving marks."

He brought Donghun closer and started to scent him as well. He didn't want this moment to end anytime soon because this was everything for him.

"No, it was my fault. I told you to touch me plus its okay don't worry about the marks."

Donghun was waiting for Junhee's reply but all he got was a light sound of him snoring. He let out a small chuckle and held Junhee close while bring him back to the bed. Once laying on the bed all he could do was look at Junhee while he was fast asleep.

"you really are something, Park Junhee but that's what I like about you. You're just some mysterious guy who came into my life. I just wish why it feels like I already know you."

He let out a light sigh and nuzzle closer to the other. Yup it was time for another nap.

"Sleep well, Junhee."


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Junhee figuring out his feelings plus more interactions with the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get this up to date also I got hurt from work so I couldn't use my right hand for a bit ;^;
> 
> I'm also close to getting it up to date with the twitter thread

Gwangsuk was looking over to Junhee who was laying his head on the desk. He knew something happen because he never avoids listening to their art history teacher.

"Junhee you okay?"

Junhee didn't answer or even look over to his direction. Something big must have happen between him and Donghun. But what?

"Dude....when class is over we need to talk."

Junhee just gave him a thumbs up and never look over to him. Did Junhee do something stupid or even worst did he attack Donghun? No. Because he saw Donghun acting like himself whenever he saw him in creative writing. Once class was over he look over to Junhee who was now facing the board that was cover with notes.

"Junhee don't worry you can borrow my notes. Also are you okay?"

He nodded his head and then slump into his seat. "Gwangsuk I think I don't like Donghun but I love him."

Gwangsuk was so surprise that Junhee of all people finally use the word love for someone then his stupid pictures.

"Junhee....you've grown up!"

Junhee look over to his friend and let out a groan.

"Shut up! Don't make fun of me."

"Come on let's go. You look like you didn't eat so let's head to the cafeteria!"

Junhee agreed and followed his friend but once they arrived at the cafeteria he stopped when he saw Sehyoon sitting at a table. Then he remember it was already been a week so today was the day when he was suppose to meet Sehyoon. Was he ready to meet the other?

"Junhee! Get over here and sit with us. Don't worry Sehyoon is super friendly!"

Junhee just nodded his head and walked over to them. He didn't know what to do but sit next to, Gwangsuk.

"Sehyoon did everything turn out great with your family?"

Sehyoon nodded his head and took out his phone and started to scroll through it and once he did find what he was looking for he showed the other two.

"My cousin Lee Hoseok is finally became a pair with his boyfriend of five years. His mom also wanted everyone in our families to celebrate."

"That's great news! I'm happy to hear that."

Junhee let out a small smile as he was surprise to hear that. He wanted to know more about this but would it bad to ask?

"Ummmmm......Sehyoon that's good news. Oh, also my name is Park Junhee."

Junhee was nervous about this mainly due to Sehyoon being another alpha plus him being friends with Donghun. Sehyoon was a bit confuse about Junhee mostly about him shaking a bit. Letting out a small laugh he let out some of his pheromones.

Junhee look over to the other a bit confuse as he smelled a faint aroma of vanilla and hazelnut. He press his lips tightly and look over to the other a bit confuse how to react. Mostly because his alpha side is making him want to show the other that he's better.

"I'm sorry for being nervous."

He lied through his teeth. He held his pent up anger that was festering inside of him. Why did he have to hate this person so much? Oh yeah it was because of Donghun. Sehyoon tilted his head to the side and let out a small sigh. He probably knew why Junhee was acting like this.

It was probably due to his alpha hating him. It was due to him being friends with Donghun. He wish this didn't have to happen but it tends to happen between alphas.

Gwangsuk look over to the two who are just sitting there and not even trying to talk. Letting out a groan he just couldn't let this keep going so he had to do something. He smack his hands on the table and look over the other two as he bared his fangs.

"Guys! Stop acting like two kids and actually get to know each other."

Junhee jumped a bit when he heard Gwangsuk yelling at them both but when he look over to him, he notice he was getting annoyed. He knew what he was doing was stupid but it just irk him mainly how close Sehyoon and Donghun were.

"Junhee I need to tell you something and don't interrupt me. Donghun is just my friend and nothing else plus I'm waiting for my soulmate."

There he finally told someone other then his cousin Hoseok about why he didn't try dating. He wanted his first to be with the one who is fated to be his. He was stupid but he just wanted his first relationship to be with his soulmate. Looking over to Junhee who now looks calmer and not hiding his anger with a smile. Sehyoon slumped back into his chair and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't like Donghun he's just a friend and that's it. So please stop thinking about hitting me or planning my death."

Junhee look down and kick his feet on the floor. Once hearing Sehyoon and seeing him exposing himself.

"So soulmates aren't just a fairy tail? I thought it was just stories that parents tend to tell us so we can believe in fate."

"No. Like I said my cousin just got paired which is his soulmate because he told me that no matter how much he tried to stay away he just couldn't. He wanted to be with them to the point of no return."

"Do you think that's what I have with Donghun? It feels like I can't be myself when I'm around him. I just feel like I have to keep Donghun away from people."

Sehyoon knows what Junhee is saying because they are the same thing as Hoseok and Hyungwon. It's just that Junhee is dealing with something far from just being a fated pair.

"Yes I do believe that you two are soulmates because you feel at home when you are with him."

Junhee nodded his head when he heard what the other had to say. He just wish he could tell Donghun that he loves him. It was still confusing on how to understand any of this mostly about the whole soulmate thing.

Here he was just sitting by himself in his room wondering what he should do. Donghun was still gone due to him having class and that meant he could be by himself for a moment. He was thinking over the things that are suddenly happening to him. He was a bit confuse on why he feels like everything is coming undone. He was surprise that he left marks on Donghun it felt like he was marking him to let other alphas know that he's taken.

Letting out a groan he laid in his own bed for once but he looked over to the other side and saw Donghun's bed. The bed was cover with blankets and a small stuff animal that was a baby otter.

"How cute he has a stuff animal."

The small toy's head was peaking out of the blankets as it had a small flower on its head. His alpha spoke to him, telling him that he should go lay in Donghun's bed. He let out a groan then grabbed one of his pillows and turn over.

"Shut up you overgrown cat.'

He hated his alpha sometimes mainly when it tells him to do things that aren't the best. Right now it was trying to tell him to scent Donghun's things. But why did he also want to do it? Was it just his alpha wanting this or was it mainly him who wanted it.

Junhee got up from his bed and look over to Donghun's bed that was just cover with blankets. He knew how some omegas like to make their beds into nest due to it being their safe place. He went over to the other side of the room and sat on Donghun's bed and look over. Letting out a sigh he laid his head on Donghun's pillow and look around the area of the bed. He notice there were books laying on the nightstand with papers that had some highlighted words.

"He needs to clean his side but I feel like that's not something I should annoy him with."

Junhee let out a light yawn as he fell asleep on Donghun's bed.

"You win this time you cat."

Donghun was walking on the sidewalk with Sehyoon and Gwangsuk who were talking about their next art project. He was happy to see Sehyoon with other people then himself plus it help him to not worry about him. He continue down the path then he stop in front of the dorms. He was still a bit confuse with himself but he was okay with Junhee touching him and even trying to scent him. But....the whole thing about telling him if he likes him or not. He let out light sigh as he took another step closer to the door.

Sehyoon walked over to Donghun and pat him on the back. He knew that Donghun was still a bit conflicted with his emotions.

"It's alright to still feel uneasy about your feelings or even the relationship you have with Junhee."

Donghun let out a deep sigh and smiled over to Sehyoon. "I'm glad your my friend I just wish you could work on your love life."

Sehyoon let out a sigh as he still haven't told Donghun on why he doesn't want to date. Maybe one day he can tell him but not now.

"Just go inside and don't worry and if you need us just call."

Donghun waved to his friends before walking into the dormitory and headed to his shared room. When reaching the door he press his lips tightly and once opening the door he was welcome to silence.

"Junhee...are you here?"

Closing the door behind him and locking it he started to head to the small kitchen. Looking around he saw that Junhee wasn't there so maybe he's in their shared bedroom. Walking to the door he open it lightly to see Junhee in his bed asleep. A bit surprise but was happy to see Junhee sleeping peacefully.

"How cute looks like the tiger is finally sleeping."

He headed to his bed and sat close to Junhee who was sound asleep. Getting closer to him he press his body on top of him. Smiling a bit more as he rolled over to the other side of Junhee and nuzzled closer to him. Donghun watched Junhee made him smile and so happy to have him close.

"I'm happy your sound asleep because I get to see your peaceful expression."

Bringing his hand close to the other he poke the others cheek and seeing Junhee like this made his day. At first he was scared but now he's okay with being this close to him.

"Why do I always feel like I'm home? I guess Junhee you are my home."

Donghun let out a small smile with a laugh when he nuzzle closer to smell Junhee's sweet scent.

A few minutes later Junhee suddenly woke up due to feeling to warm he turn over to see Donghun who was fast asleep next to him. Seeing his sleeping face made his day, he wanted to stay like this and never leave this room. He just wanted to spend his entire day and even his life with Donghun.

"Donghun I know you're asleep but I want to tell you that you are my everything and......I love you."

Once he spoke his last words he lightly kiss Donghun on the forehead and fell asleep once more.


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are close and everyone is trying to get everything submitted plus we get more interactions then just Junhee and Donghun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand is healed but I got sick at the end I always get sick during summer and it sucks QwQ

A few weeks have pass and their relationship is still a bit confusing for the both of them. It was the beginning of a new month and they only have one month and two weeks before the semester is over. Donghun was in his room going through his notes and wondering if he should take his final early or not. It was mostly due to his mother who was planning to go somewhere on vacation and she wanted to bring him along. Strangely he didn't want to go but stay with Junhee in the dorms before the next semester starts. He couldn't wrap his mind around it but he just felt like he can't just leave him.

This was going nowhere for him, mainly when he can't study due to thinking only about Junhee. Donghun let out a small groan so he just shut his book and slump back into his chair. Maybe it was best to stay at the dorms then go home for the summer. While thinking over it he heard a light knock from the door and he notice Junhee coming in with their food.

"I finish making dinner and I hope you like it." Junhee came in with a tray and let out a small smile while heading over to Donghun.

"I hope you like it and did you finish studying for you test?"

"Yup, I just hope I pass it is all. Also don't worry I will love the food so don't worry about it." Donghun was happy that they are getting along better then they did when they first met.

He still remembers their stupid fights about who should clean what and who should take out the trash. Just your average stupid fights between roommates. Taking a small bite of the food he notice that Junhee was getting better at making food. He was happy that teaching the basics of cooking help Junhee to get better plus it help Donghun to know that his culinary skills are worth something.

"Donghun are you going to stay over summer or go home?"

"Umm....I feel like I might stay because I don't feel like leaving due to me being a bit worried about you."

Junhee let out a laugh and sat a bit closer to Donghun. "You worry to much and the reason I'm staying is because I live far away."

He remembered that Junhee told him that he lives far away just like Gwangsuk who's also from the same town. He really wanted to see the town where Junhee grew up from.

"Plus my mom said school is important and I won't be alone due to my brother is transferring and so is little Byeongkwan."

Junhee let out a snicker when he spoke those words. Junhee told him that Byeongkwan is what most people think what a omega should look like small and fragile to the point he might break. Donghun didn't look like any of those he just looks old or sad due to his eyes and attitude whenever he feels annoyed.

"So their transferring in August correct?"

"Yup, so I have to be here when they arrive because Chan wants to see the school before his classes start. He will be studying sculpture and I'll go ask Sehyoon if he can help Byeongkwan."

"What do you mean by help?" Donghun wanted to know why Junhee wanted to ask Sehyoon to help Byeongkwan.

"Oh, that's right I never told you what he's studying. He studies in fashion and so does Sehyoon so it would be a good idea to put them together so he could help him out."

He now understands why but would Sehyoon agree to it? Probably because he does like to help others when he can. He continues on listening to Junhee while he let out a small smile. He loves the sound of the other's voice that he could even fall asleep to it.

"Donghun if you'er tired then you should sleep."

Donghun let out a pout and a whine. "I will only do it if you join me in my bed."

Donghun knew he was acting childish but he wanted to be close to Junhee.

"Fine but let me clean the dishes, alright?"

Donghun nodded and put the dishes on the tray then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once done he went back to his bed and started to fix it. Throwing the blankets over to the side of the bed then brought the pillows closer and made a small wall around his bed. He place his stuff animal on the table and smiled when he was done fixing his bed. He heard footsteps behind him and felt the warmth wrapping around his body.

"Donghun you know you can call me Jun as well."

"Donghun let out another whine and held onto Junhee's hands. "But Junhee sounds cuter then Jun."

He was teasing the other but he did prefer the name Junhee over Jun.

"You are such a tease you know that Lee Donghun."

Donghun let out a small laugh while a light blush appeared on his face he didn't want any of this to end. He was happy he got to know Junhee better then that first meeting because it was awkward but at the end they got better.

"Come on let's go to bed before you change your mind." His favorite thing about all of this is having Junhee close to him while he slept.

"Goodnight Junhee."

"Goodnight Donghun."

Finals are close by and Donghun was dreading it mostly because he has to think about what to make in his cooking class. That was what is making him feel nervous the most and he hated it.

"Donghun my man!"

"Gwangsuk I'm not going to let you copy my homework."

Gwangsuk stop walking as he just took a long stride over to Donghun who was sitting by himself.

"It's your fault you know."

Gwangsuk didn't say anything but let out a groan and pulled out a chair. Donghun can see how drain he was mainly on his face. "How are you? Did you get to finish your painting and get it submitted to the art show?"

Gwangsuk gave him a thumbs up and turn to look over to him. "It was crazy man. I couldn't believe I had to do so many paintings but this last one was hectic. Because it was tall as me and I had to ask Sehyoon to help me to take it over to class. I feel sorry for Sehyoon since he's taking two majors."

That was right Sehyoon was studying painting and fashion design at the same time. He wondered what type of outfit he had to make and if he got it submitted.

"Where is Sehyoon anyway?" I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Last I heard he got a phone call and left class after he brought his painting."

Donghun wondered what is going on with Sehyoon and the random phone calls so suddenly.

Sehyoon was looking over to Junhee who was smiling like a big idiot. He knew something was up mostly because Junhee was still a bit protective over Donghun.

"Yes, Junhee?" He was a bit scared what Junhee wanted from him.

"Well I want you to take care of my brothers friend Byeongkwan."

"Why me?" Sehyoon was very confuse about this because Junhee is asking him to take care of a stranger.

"Because he'll be studying fashion and well you're also studying it. Oh! I'll show you a picture of him, he may look young but he just has a baby face."

Junhee took out his phone and put in his password. Looking through his photos he found a recent one that his brother sent. "Here, this is Byeongkwan and the one next to him is my little brother."

Sehyoon look over to the phone and saw a boy with brown hair and sharp eyes that reminded of him of a fox. He didn't know why but he felt like he knew him but he he didn't.

"He's small for his age but that doesn't stop him and he has a lot of energy. One of the reasons why Chan is so close to him."

Sehyoon couldn't say a single word but held the phone close to his face as he still wanted to look at Byeongkwan. Was this guy in the photo his soulmate or is he just thinking to much? He needed to know because his chest hurt when he looks at the photo.

"Sehyoon are you okay?" Junhee took his phone away and look over to the other. He was a bit confuse about the sudden change in Sehyoon.

"So....are you okay with helping him?"

Sehyoon snapped out of it and nodded his head. He couldn't believe he was distracted by a simple photo of the guy name Byeongkwan.

"I have an idea why don't I give you his contact so you two can get to know each other better."

Sehyoon was surprise on what is happening but maybe it's because of fate.

"Here's his number and don't worry I told him beforehand that a hyung of mine will help him around campus. Well I guess that's it and thank you for accepting I hope you two will get along. Oh also don't scare him either. He's a omega and with that he gets targeted at times but mostly due to his size and his face."

"Oh, so he's weak?"

Junhee let out a small laugh while patting Sehyoon on the back. "Far from it he may look small but he knows how to fight and take care of himself. Kind of why Chan is always with him because he may be tall but he gets scared when he gets involved in a tight spot."

This was interesting to hear a omega willing to fight and protect his friend. Mainly a friend who was almost twice his size.

"Well I gotta go since I left before telling Donghun why I had to leave in such a hurry. But thanks and bye Sehyoon."

There he was confuse and hurt but the alpha inside of him let out a low growl. It told him that Byeongkwan is his soulmate. He took out his phone and stated to call Byeongkwan. Once he press the call button he waited for the other to answer and he was feeling nauseous with each passing second. Then he heard a single word coming from the other end.

_"Hello?"_

_"Ummm....I'm Kim Sehyoon your tour guide."_

He could hear a laugh coming from the other end.

_"Hi, I'm Kim Byeongkwan and thank you Sehyoon."_

This is a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some kudos and comments if you like oh it would be wonderful if you can tell me how you feel about the series so far


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet little brother Chan and we get some exciting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your okay with how long I make each chapter and I finally got up to date with the twitter thread I made for this au

Junhee was happy that the semester is over and his submission was accepted the only thing that was a bit off was his brother will be here with Byeongkwan soon. He was looking over the empty room again that he shared with Donghun this time he was keeping himself away from Donghun's bed. He laid his head on his pillow and he just wanted to take a moment and rest then worry about everything.

"Why do I feel so out of it? Maybe it's just the sudden headaches I get sometimes." Turning over to face the wall he close his eyes as he just wanted to rest before someone bothers him but due to this he drifted off to sleep.

**{ 1 hour later}**

"Junhee....are you okay?"

He let out a groan once he heard a light joyful tone close to him. He didn't want to get up but lay in bed due to being so tired lately.

"You are always like this since we were kids you know that.

Hearing the voice made him open his eyes and turn over to see his brother Yuchan smiling.

"Well hello there sleepy head and don't worry we met Gwangsuk plus he showed us to your dorm and that's when we met someone name Donghun."

"When did you get here? Isn't it still to early?" Junhee got up from his nap and lightly smack his lips. His eyes were barely open but he could tell Chan was pouting.

"Junhee shut up for a moment."

Chan went over to the other bed and sat across from his brother who was still in a daze. Junhee didn't like that his brother was sitting on Donghun's bed at all.

"Can you move from that bed please? I don't like that you're over there."

Chan was a bit confuse as he look over to the bed that he was sitting on. He notice that it smelled like another omega but it was mix in with Junhee's scent. He got up from the bed and took a chair from the desk closer to Junhee's side of the room.

"So....you and that guy Donghun are a thing?"

Junhee look over to his brother while his face started to turn bright red. "Ummmm....well it's more like we are but aren't."

He didn't know what to say to Chan so he looked away from him mainly due to not wanting to see what his brother's expression would be.

"Junhee are you two friends with benefits? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Don't say it like that, Chan. It sounds worst when you say."

Chan puffed out his cheeks and started to hit his brother's leg. "But it's true isn't it? Because you made me stay away from that bed."

Chan was now pointing at Donghun's bed while letting out a small whine. Junhee hated himself that he wasn't able to say what he wanted. Seeing his brother made it worst because he was always expressive and he always wanted to know what's happening to Junhee's life.

"Chan stop whining and stop being dramatic. He's just my roommate okay."

"That's not even better because this whole place smells like water and plants."

Junhee didn't want to answer anymore of his questions so he just stayed quite. This is probably not the best thing to do when you have a little brother who wants to know everything but it was the only thing he could do.

Chan kept acting like a baby so he just let out a small pout and pushed his brother. He didn't like how Junhee sometimes tries to change the subject whenever he starts asking questions.

"Hello, Chan are you in here?"

Chan stop whatever he was doing and let out a small smile. He was so happy to see Gwangsuk of all people.

"Gwangsuk! I'm so happy to see you and Jun is hiding something from me."

Gwangsuk let out a small laugh and walked over to them and once he was there he patted Chan on the head "Don't worry about Jun and his issues about Donghun. Even he doesn't know what's going on between each other."

Junhee let out a small sigh and look away from the other two. He was happy that Gwangsuk stop Chan from pressing forward but hated how he did it.

"Jun you should figure out your issue with Donghun."

"Ummm....I kind of told him I love him but he was asleep." Junhee didn't want to see their faces so he just tried to look away until one of them makes him.

"Dude....really you did that? I mean you did tell him but...it wasn't to his face. I'm glad you found out about your feelings but dude."

"Yeah I know I didn't say it to his face. Ugh! I'm such a coward."

Chan lean over to Junhee and patted him on the back for some emotional support. Now he understood why Junhee couldn't tell him about him and Donghun. "I'm sorry for asking a difficult question. It was stupid of me."

Junhee let out a small smile and look over to his little brother who was giving off a sad expression. He knew Chan was just over excited to know about Junhee due to not being able to see each other for a couple of months. He let out a smirk and pointed over to Gwangsuk who was giving him a confuse look. This will be fun and it will take away all the attention from him.

"Gwangsuk wants to ask you something very important. He always wanted to ask you this but only when you got here."

Chan let out a small gasp and looked over to Gwangsuk with a excited expression. He was so eager to hear what he had to say that he grabbed Gwangsuk's hands. "What is it? I want to hear what you have to say."

"I hate you Junhee but yeah I have something to say. Ever since I first met you I thought of you were some clingy kid due to you always following me but that changed. Strangely as I got older and seeing you grow up as well I started to like you and your goofy smile. It's funny how I never saw how much I really like you until I had to leave for college."

Chan was still looking over to Gwangsuk and listening to everything he was saying. What dawn on him was that Gwangsuk was confessing to him.

"So basically what I'm saying is......"

A light blush ran across his face when he was about to say the next thing but Chan stopped him when he tackled and held him close. Chan started to rub his face on Gwagsuk's shoulder and it made Gwangsuk let out a small laugh.

"**Yes**! You already know that I love you and you don't have to say anything anymore."

Junhee still found it weird but he was still happy to see them together. Chan was so happy that he's finally in a relationship with Gwngsuk after such a long time. He still remembers when he started middle school he saw Gwangsuk more then a friend and he wanted to be close to him. Seeing his goofy smile and hearing his laughs made Chan want to have it for himself and only him. The other thing that he wanted for himself was his smell, his sweet green tea with honey smell. It was so calming compared to his brother who he tends to tease about. He was surprise that Gwangsuk a alpha had such a sweet smell.

Looking up at the other he let out a small chuckle as he wrap his arms around Gwangsuk's waist. Today made his day because he got to call Gwangsuk his boyfriend and maybe one day something even more. "Gwangsuk....can you call me by that nickname you gave me when I was little?"

Gwangsuk look over to Chan who was letting out a pout and he knew he couldn't say no to his face. "You know you really are a tease _Channy_."

"Guys....really right in front of me?"

They both look over to Junhee who was giving them a disproving look.

"Still need to be careful when around big brother Junhee."  
Gwangsuk said teasingly then stuck out his tongue.

Then Junhee remember something and that something was someone. Byeongkwan isn't with Gwangsuk or Chan so where was he?

"Guys....where is Byeongkwan?" He was a bit worried mainly for whoever tries to approach Byeongkwan because he has quick reflexes to hit someone whoever tries to dominate him.

"Don't worry Jun. When we got here we met someone name Sehyoon he said he'll show him around the school. I was surprise to meet a big alpha also his presence feels familiar." Chan was now sitting on Gwangsuk's lap and playing with his left ear.

"That's what I thought as well when I first met him. It felt like I met him before but that can't be right since I never met him before."

When he heard them talking about feeling like they knew each other made him think maybe everyone is connected somehow. Because he felt this similar presence whenever he was with Donghun. His alpha side always wanted to get close to him no matter what. One of the reasons why he tends to sleep in the same bed he just felt like all the pressure was lifted from his body. He still feels the warmth on his body that it made him happy to still feel the faint touch of Donghun's fingers along his arm.

"Junhee are you okay? You look a little red." Chan was a bit worried about his brother and what's going through his head.

Junhee snapped out of it and looked over to them with a smile. "Don't worry about me I'm just thinking is all."

Chan was a bit curious about his brother and the Donghun guy he just met. But he better stay out of this because his brother was a bit annoyed when he sat on Donghun's bed. "Well we should go find Byeongkwan before something happens."

Gwangsuk nodded his head as he helped Chan to get up then took his hand. Junhee followed them but something was very confusing about everything that was happening mainly due to everyone getting along. He just wanted to know is there something they don't know? It could be it but if so then what happen to them? This wasn't helping him at all because all he was getting was more questions then answers.

Could all of this be what you call fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be so kind of you to leave me some kudos and comments uwu


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to know Byeongkwan and we get a small segment of Dongjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy plus sorry for disappearing but I was tired and trying to get back into drawing mostly with my people due to my style changing

Donghun let out a sigh when looking over to Sehyoon who was with the other person who he found out was Byeongkwan. Seeing the other he knew what Junhee met by small. He was smaller than him but not by much but he was smaller but what made him actually see that he didn't look like omega was when Byeongkwan was standing next to Sehyoon. 

He hated himself for thinking like this but he couldn't keep it out of his mind. Letting out groan he pulled his hood over his face and pulled the strings that the hood mushed his face. He heard light footsteps coming his way and started to feel the strings being pulled from his hands. 

"Donghun stop acting like this and what's wrong? Did something happen?" 

He didn't want to answer so he smacked Sehyoon's hands and look away from the other. He knows he was acting like a brat but this was how he was sometimes. Then he heard another pair of footsteps and felt another pair of hands but smaller than his. 

"Sehyoon told me your name is Donghun so don't worry. You're probably acting like this because you saw me and compared yourself to me. Look who cares how omegas should look because this is a new day of age. We don't have to follow old traditions I mean look at Chan and Gwangsuk." 

Earlier that day he finally met Junhee's younger brother and he was surprise that he was so tall mainly for an omega. Yeah, he was surprise but he still looks like an omega mainly around the face unlike himself. At the very moment he felt the small hands take off his hood and pat him on the head. 

"Don't think about it. Who cares if you don't look or act like an omega because that doesn't matter.” 

Donghun let out a small sigh and nodded his head. He knew he shouldn't think this way but it's just a habit he has. Mostly when his mother tends to call him a sad little panda mainly because of his bags under his eyes. 

"Hey Sehyoon is it true that he's the one keeping Junhee in line? I feel like they are both helping one another mostly due to Junhee not nagging to me or Yuchan about school and such." 

Donghun look over to Byeongkwan who was still next to him but looking over to Sehyoon with a small smile. Is it bad that he was getting used to being around Sehyoon mainly due to him being a big alpha? The reason for him thinking like this was mostly due to some omegas and even alphas being too scared to get close to him. Yet here was Byeogkwan talking to him like they've known each other for years. 

"Byeongkwan! There you are my favorite friend in the whole world." 

Donghun almost jump from his seat when he heard the sudden loud voice coming from behind him. He looks over to see that it was Chan running towards Byeongkwan and hugging him so close that you could see the other getting his face smushed. Donghun was a bit worried but then he heard a light laugh coming from Byeongkwan who hugged back and buried his face into Chan's chest. Seeing them both made him happy mostly due to omegas having a strong bond with other omegas. 

"Oh! It's nice to see you Donghun. Don't worry Junhee will be here I just ran ahead of him and Gwangsuk because I really miss being around Byeongkwan." 

Seeing Byeongkwan hugging Chan closer and even letting out small laughs whenever Chan tried to nuzzle closer to him. Donghun let out a small laugh while watching the other two showing their affection. 

"Chan... couldn't you wait on us? Ughhh....my chest hurt." 

"Junhee you need to work out more plus let him be." 

Junhee glared over to Gwangsuk who put his hands up and walked over to Sehyoon who was just watching Chan and Byeongkwan. 

"Oh, Junhee I hope you didn't hurt yourself?" 

Junhee look over to see Donghun next to him and wrapping his arm around his left arm. Just seeing Donghun made him feel better and he wanted to stay like this with him a bit longer. 

"Hey, stop being gross and let's all go somewhere to eat before someone ask us why we are acting all gross." Gwangsuk let out a laugh as he took Chan's hand when he let go of Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan let out a small smile and walked behind them mostly behind Chan. 

"Umm.....Junhee can I ask you something?" 

Junhee look over to Donghun who was now holding onto his hand and fiddling with his fingers. He let out a small smile and pulled Donghun closer to him. "What is it?" 

"Well I wanted to know is Byeongkwan and Yuchan that close? What I mean is they look so okay being close to each other." 

"Oh, well the reason is because they grew up together, I mean they are just one year apart. But the funny thing is when Chan bit Byeongkwan he said _ he's mine _." 

Donghun was still close to Junhee and holding tightly to his hand. He felt calmer whenever around Junhee and he didn't want this to end but why did it feel like he was making it worst was it because they aren't really a couple. Looking up he notice everyone was heading to the cafeteria but Donghun stopped and pulled onto Junhee's hand. He didn't want to go in there but stay outside and be with Junhee. Junhee look over Donghun who was pulling his hand closer to his and then grabbing tightly not wanting to let go. 

"Donghun, don't worry I'm here so you don't have to worry alright. So, come on and remember I'm right here for you." Junhee grabbed onto Donghun and pulled him closer and lightly nip at Donghun's ear. 

Donghun let out a small yelp when he felt Junhee's lips on his flush ears. It was surprising that Junhee bit his ear but what made him feel out of place was still remembering the warmth of his breath around his ear. Looking away as he didn't want Junhee to see his face turning bright red. 

"Donghun are you okay? Did I do something to make you mad?" 

Junhee was trying to get Donghun's attention but whenever he tried to step in front of him, he would turn around. Junhee let out a small sigh and grabbed hold of Donghun and brought his face close to his. 

"Donghun what's wrong and did I do something wrong? If so then I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable." 

Donghun jerked away and place his hands on Junhee's shoulders. Whatever he said was wrong and he had to tell him that he was fine. He grabbed hold of Junhee and hugged him close to his body. 

"You didn't do anything wrong I was just surprise is all so don't worry. Also, I don't want to go into the cafeteria but I don't know why." 

Donghun buried his face between the crook of Junhee's neck and started to let out a small purr. He didn't want to go into a room filled with people but go somewhere that was either open in space or their room that made him feel safer. He hated how he was acting but he wanted to be close to Junhee no matter what. 

"Maybe you feel anxious about meeting everyone. Do you feel scared when you are surrounded by so many people?" 

Donghun was a bit afraid meeting everyone today but it also excited him to the point he wanted to hide. He was an odd one mostly whenever he's around other people who are still foreign to him. He hated it but he was happy to have Junhee close to him and getting the chance to smell his alluring scent. He just wanted to go back to his room and fall asleep in Junhee's hands that's all he really wanted. He didn't know why but he drifted off to sleep while holding to Junhee for support. 

The next thing he notice was that he was in his bed and feeling fingers run along his hair. He loved every second of it and he wanted more of it. He didn't know if this was a dream or he was actually in his room. 

"Donghun are you awake now? I just want to tell you that you fell asleep when you were hugging me and don't worry, I told everyone that you were getting tired but you do need to apologize to someone." 

Donghun open his eyes and let out a small groan when he heard Junhee's last remark. "Who do I need to apologize to?" 

Junhee let out chuckle and ran his fingers again through Donghun's messy brunette hair. "My little brother. He was so eager to talk to you but due to you falling asleep he missed his chance. He wanted me tell you that you are a meany as well." 

Junhee let out a big laugh as he stops running his fingers through Donghun's hair. Looking over to see Donghun who was pouting a bit gave him the excuse to get into bed with him. 

"Wait Junhee what are you doing?" 

Junhee climbed into bed with Donghun and brought him closer to which Donghun felt his intense warmth run along his already hot body. He was losing himself so fast and he didn't know what to say or do but just stay silent. 

Junhee look over to Donghun whose face was getting redder by the passing second and he was a bit worried about him. He brought his hand to the others forehead and laid his hand and furrowed his brows. Feeling the intense heat made him worried that he got up and started to move Donghun's blankets away from his body. Donghun look over to see what Junhee was doing but he notices that he was moving the blankets away from him. 

Letting out a groan he took hold of one of the blankets and wrapped his legs around it. He didn't want Junhee to move his stuff but get back into the bed with him. Junhee look over to see Donghun not trying to let go of the blanket so he gave up but he was a bit confuse. Donghun grabbed for Junhee's hand as he brought it close to his own chest. 

"Junhee, I'm not sick or anything I'm just a little hot is all. So, stop acting like my mom and get in bed with me. That's all I really want and nothing else." 

Donghun let out a pout as he started to play with Junhee's hand. He didn't want anything but Junhee and he didn't like the fact that Junhee wasn't letting him have him for himself. Junhee let out a small smile as he brought his other hand and lifted Donghun's head. Donghun was letting out a small whine as he pulled his head away but Junhee held on tight and press his forehead to the other. 

"Stop acting like a baby. If you do that then I will sleep with you and maybe I can even kiss you." 

Donghun's eyes widen when he looked back at Junhee. He was so surprise to hear that but he must know that the kiss might be just a kiss on the cheek but he didn't care if it was. 

"Fine I'll stop and I'm sorry." Donghun let out a small pout but it soon disappeared when Junhee hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He let out a small laugh when Junhee suddenly pushed him on the bed and nuzzle his head closer to Donghun's neck. 

“Junhee that tickles.” Donghun didn’t want to stay away from Junhee mostly due to wanting to feel safe. Looking over to the other he could see that he was smiling back at him. 

“Donghun, just take a nap and don’t worry I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

He let out a small smile and brought himself closer and buried his face close to Junhee’s chest. 

“Sweet dreams, Donghun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you like because they make my day uwu


	9. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun suddenly wakes up the next day and he woke up a bit scared but was happy to see that Junhee was still with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried writing something I don't usually write but it needed to be written due to it being a important part of the story so sorry if it's not good :'3
> 
> Also sorry for leaving for a while but I needed a break and get back to drawing

The light sound of birds chirping and the sunlight creeping into the shared bedroom. Feeling the sudden sunlight hit along his body made him lose his sleep and he hated it. Once finally hearing the early morning he finally woke up but it didn’t feel like usual and he was a bit scared. Warmth ran along his body and his breathing was getting heavier to the point he felt like suffocating. Maybe he was getting sick but that thought soon ended when he remembered he forgot to take his pills. 

Getting up from the bed that he was sharing with Junhee but his body stop and all he could do was press his lips together and let out a heavy breath. Turning his head, he looked over to Junhee who was still fast asleep and letting out small purrs. Donghun let out a small whine as he pawed at Junhee’s arm wanting to get his attention. Sadly, Junhee stayed asleep but this time he let out a faint aroma of the salty ocean. A shiver ran down his spine and his body was getting hotter to the point his clothes were getting soak with sweat and sticking to his body. He couldn’t take it anymore so he took off his shirt and then ran his fingers through his messy wet hair. 

Looking over to Junhee again he got up once again but only to the point he was sitting on the bed. He needs to take his pills but he also didn’t want to mostly because he feels like it's too late. He brought his hands close to his chest as he could feel that his heart was beating faster maybe because his heat was already happening. He dropped his hands and lean closer to Junhee as he let out a whimper and lightly licked Junhee’s cheek. Once he licked Junhee he wanted to touch him even more but he didn’t want to do it unless Junhee was awake. A sudden hit of heat ran along his body and once again his breathing was getting worst and he suddenly felt his slick running down his leg. His face was turning red as he was getting embarrassed due to feeling his sudden slick and he just wanted to stop it as well. He couldn’t take it and pushed Junhee as he wanted to have him awake and to touch his heat-stricken body. 

At that moment Junhee woke up with the sudden rich aroma of roses and rain and the overbearing heat that was being press along his body. Looking to see that it was Donghun who was letting out a small whine and whimpers and shaking him. Once snapping out of his daze state he looked over to the whimpering Donghun who was now getting closer to him to the point he could feel the intense heat around his own body. Just smelling the sweet alluring scent that belong to Donghun made his own breathing hard to do. He then notices the faint scent of slick lingering around the air and it amplified with Donghun’s sweet aroma. 

Donghun let out a small smile and brought Junhee closer to him as he wanted to smell the sweet smell and the warmth of the others body. He buried his face into Junhee’s neck and wrapped his arms around Junhee. He wanted so much more than just the faint touches along his hot sweaty body and that was Junhee to enter inside him. He knows what he’s thinking is bad but he just wanted Junhee to touch him and even fuck him because the pain of wanting the alpha inside made the omega inside him let out cries. He wanted to speak but all he could speak was one simple word. “Alpha....” 

He finally knows what is happening with Donghun and that was he was going through heat and it made him feel scared but the alpha inside of him was howling with excitement. This would be the first time to see a heat up close from someone other than his little brother but this one was different due to it being from someone he’s in love with. Licking his lips a bit he brought his hands along Donghun’s small waist and dug them along the hot sweaty skin. Donghun let out a small cry as he loved the feeling of Junhee’s hands on his waist and he wanted so much more. 

“Alpha....please. I want y-you to bring me c-closer.” 

Donghun didn’t know what to do but bring himself closer and lightly nip along Junhee’s exposed neck. He couldn’t take it anymore and he wanted Donghun closer to him then he was right now. Junhee pulls Donghun on his lap and his alpha howling with excitement. His hands move to the others ass and grabs it, making the older gasp, “aah a- alpha”. Donghun’s body was getting worst and he wanted to touch Junhee even more so he bucked his hips and looked over to Junhee with a flush face. A light blush crept along Junhee’s cheeks as he lightly kiss Donghun on the lips. He finally kissed him on the lips but he wanted more but he knows he can’t because Donghun is just lost in his heat. 

Donghun let out small mews and kissed him back as he went back to moving his hips as he was still in Junhee’s lap. His small cries were muffled as he was still kissing Junhee and he could feel the others tongue. Junhee couldn’t take it and he wanted to taste the inside of the others mouth so he pulled the other closer to him. Donghun’s breathing was getting harsher as he opens his mouth a bit more so the other could have more room to explore. As time passed Junhee continued to suck on Donghun’s tongue while kneading his ass and he could feel Donghun’s slick through the fabric. Junhee then moves his mouth marking the neck, and the collarbone of the other. Donghun starts moving his hips slowly, while Junhee tighten his grip on them. His breathing is turning uneven and his grinding is getting faster. Donghun was happy to see how much of a mess he can make Junhee but what he wanted was Junhee to explore his body. 

There’s a small flush of heat and a light blush rising on his cheeks and his lips keeps on panting Donghun’s name. “D-Donghun baby-- I will, cum soon if you keep grinding.” He hardly utters the words due to the overwhelming feeling. “No Junhee, I want you to cum in my mouth I want to swallow it all,” the older said while making eye contact with the other. The sudden thought finally hit him once he remembered that Junhee called him baby and it made his body shiver. 

Junhee’s breathing was getting harsher and he finally notice what he said was just not him but Donghun was just making him lose himself. His face was getting hotter as he finally noticed that Donghun was shirtless and moving his hips while in his lap. He hated his alpha so much mostly when it’s trying to make him do things that are usually not the best. He brought his hands close to his face as he was trying to hide his bright red face and the shirtless Donghun. This was probably not the best thing to do mostly when he now knows that Donghun is going through his heat. He then suddenly felt Donghun’s hands on his own and it made him lose himself even more and he could hear his alpha telling him to help the other. Shaking his head as he also didn’t want to see Donghun but it soon stops when he felt the others hands on his face. 

“A-alpha please don’t look away from me.” 

Junhee was so surprise to hear Donghun form a sentence then his light whimper and cries. He pressed his lips tightly and look directly at Donghun who was showing him a sadden expression. Taking a big gulp, he lightly put his own hands on the other. Donghun let out a small smile as he leaned closer and lightly kissed Junhee on the lips. He was still in control but his omega was letting out cries wanting Junhee to touch him. Putting his hands on Junhee’s shoulders as he started to kiss Junhee with more force. Junhee pulled away as he wanted to see Donghun’s face and to ask him if he could help him. 

“Donghun...can I really help you w-with your heat? If I can then I will help you.” 

“O-of course Junhee.” 

Once hearing Donghun uttering his name and giving him the sign that he accepts him to help. The alpha let out a growl and slightly took over Junhee but he was still under control. Hearing that, Junhee lifted Donghun off his lap, and the older let out whines and whimpers due to the loss of contact from Junhee’s warm body. Junhee took off his clothes, and then all of Donghun’s clothes or what little he had on. He then proceeds to lie on the bed and he let his alpha take over a bit. “Come here and show me what that pretty mouth can do.” Without hesitating, Donghun positioned himself over Junhee and started kissing him, all over his chest and stomach. 

He then proceeds to spread Junhee’s legs and kisses the inner thighs which send shivers all over Junhee’s body. Without wasting any time, he stroked Junhee’s cock a few times before engulfing it all into his mouth. He rolls his tongue over it and smiles when he tasted Junhee’s precum against his tongue. Junhee lets out a loud moan as he felt his cock twitched inside Donghun’s mouth. He couldn’t believe that this was happening between him and Donghun and he was a bit scared that he might hurt him. The many thoughts went around his mind and he was losing himself as well due to this. He just hopes he won’t lose to his alpha but before that happens, he tells the overgrown cat to be careful and not to hurt Donghun. 

“You taste so good, alpha.” He mumbles bobbing his head up and down Junhee’s cock. “Fuck, your mouth is doing great.” Donghun keeps sucking and slurping against Junhee’s cock which made him a grunting mess. “you really love my cock don’t you my sweet omega.” Donghun hummed “Yes—alpha please keep fucking my mouth”. As he said that, Junhee started to move his hips up and down impatiently as he move his hands-on top of Donghun’s head. Donghun looks up to Junhee and continues to suck and slurp his cock until he couldn’t hold himself any longer. Donghun wasn’t acting like himself but that was because of the omega inside of him wanting to be touch by the one who he loves so much. Sadly, he could never say it but when he can he will forever tell Junhee that he’s his everything. 

“You’re gonna make me cum....” Junhee lets out a groan and Donghun bobs his head faster as Junhee lets out a breathless moan and his head falling back against the bed. His hands gripped Donghun’s hair and pulled his face closer until he can feel that his cock touched the back of the others throat. With another thrust, he came inside Donghun’s mouth and Donghun decides to swallow every bit of his cum. “you taste so fucking good, alpha”, Donghun said as he popped out Junhee’s cock from his mouth. “Donghun come here.” He gestures Donghun to come on top of him and give him a kiss. He could taste his own cum as he kissed the other. His hands travel down Donghun’s body and starts kneading his ass. “Touch me alpha, I need it”, Donghun whines into their shared kiss as he slowly grinned down against Junhee’s bare thighs. “Don’t worry Donghun, I’m going to take care of you and make you feel good.” Junhee slowly caresses Donghun’s ass and brought his fingers to lightly touch the slick cover entrance. Donghun has been needy and horny for so long, Junhee’s touch makes him shudder and he whimpers when Junhee’s finger presses and rubs against his entrance. “Aaahh—alpha please fuck me now.” 

Junhee felt his cock twitched just by hearing Donghun’s whimpers and suddenly he got hard again. “Of course, I’m gonna fuck you baby, but can I eat you out first?” Junhee was bit amaze to hear himself call Donghun by such a name but that was because his alpha is taking the controls and that’s when he noticed that he moved Donghun so that he is beneath him now. He then proceeds to grab Donghun’s thighs and spread them wide open. “Keep these open for me, okay baby?” “yes, alphhhhhh—aaaah” Donghun’s voice is caught in his throat as he felt Junhee’s hands are spreading him open. 

The sensation was too much, and Donghun tried to escape from the pleasure but failing as Junhee tightly gripped his thighs and pulled him closer, pushing his face further into his ass, mercilessly eating him out. "J—Junhee, I’m gonna cum." Donghun is already a moaning mess, as he shudders to every lick and touch Junhee made. Looking at the other who’s over the edge already now, Junhee continues to thrust his tongue in and out of the hole until he felt Donghun’s leg gripping his head as he had his orgasm. Donghun dug his nails into the bed sheet as he arched his back and spurted all over his chest. He felt too good, and he had no idea how someone could make him feel this way and the fact that this all have just been foreplay makes him harder and hornier, because he knows that the real thing is coming soon. “Are you ready for this? “ 

Donghun whimpered at the comment, as he is still sensitive from the orgasm, he had but he is excited to finally have something inside him. Junhee lets out a smirk as he used Donghun’s slick as a lubricant all over his fingers. Donghun then felt a finger being pushed slowly into his entrance. He moaned at the contact and looked down at the alpha between his legs who has speed up his finger. Then, he felt the second finger pushed into him and the stretch made him gripped the bed sheet due to the overwhelming pleasure. Junhee proceeds to lick Donghun’s stomach while adding the third finger. While he starts to scissor the hole to prepare him enough, he was amaze as more slick was coming out as well. “I want to hear your moans, don’t hold them.” Donghun tried to say something but suddenly cut himself off with a loud, unapologetic moan after Junhee’s fingers brushed over his prostate. “Yes baby, just like that, as expected Donghun even your moans sound so beautiful.” He brushed his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves again. Donghun was nearly sobbing from the pleasure, and the occasional brush of Junhee’s fingertips over his prostate almost brought him over the edge multiple times. 

Junhee pulled out his fingers once he felt that he has stretched him enough, making the older whining for him. “Are you that needy? Just be patient, I will help you” he said as he positioned himself in front of his entrance. He grabbed the others cock and stroked it a few times, smothering it with the slick left on his hands. The older whimpers due to the over sensitivity which made him shudder. “I want to make you feel really good”, Junhee whispers into his ears as he spread his thighs wide and guided his member to the entrance. The older’s breathe hitched as Junhee slowly pushed in. As he felt every inch of Junhee’s length fill him up, he throws his head back, the pleasure is too much. How could someone make him feel this good, he is not even moving yet, he thought to himself, sobbing while moaning Junhee’s name. Junhee starts moving and Donghun felt his length reach deep inside of him, he is so full of Junhee and he couldn’t focus on anything else besides the way he thrusts into him. The skin slapping sounds and the leaking precum makes everything wet and more erotic than it has been. Junhee thrusts hard, wrecking every part of Donghun’s nerves and with every hard thrust in, a wave of pleasure ran through him until he feels that he can’t take it anymore. “aahhhh—more—ngghhh—more” he pants heavily. Junhee changed his position and angled himself just right to brush over Donghun’s prostate. Donghun’s legs tightened around Junhee’s body, with his toes curling and back arching as Junhee’s gripped his waist steady and fucked into him. 

He grinded down against Donghun, dragging out as many whimpers, whines and moans as he possibly could. “J-Junhee—I’m so close—p-please don’t stop”. Donghun’s orgasm slowly built up and he dug his nails into Junhee’s shoulders as he moaned out his name. He clenched tighter around Junhee, making it hard for him to keep his steady pace. But Junhee continued thrusting to make sure Donghun was still content. It only takes a few thrusts to have Donghun let out a high-pitched moan as he climax. Strings of cum spurted onto his stomach as Donghun’s whole body is shaken from the intense orgasm. He is still riding his high when Junhee continued to thrust into him, to reach his own climax which made the older whimper due to the over sensitivity and clenched around Junhee harder. 

“Ahhh—Donghun I’m cumming—nggghhh”, Junhee came close to cumming as he felt Donghun clenching hard around him, the feeling of his member being squeezed around the walls is driving him over the edge. He then quickly pulled out and attempted to pump himself to release, but Donghun stops him and whines “I want you to cum inside me alpha.” Junhee was amaze to hear Donghun say those things and it turn him on so much that he’s really close. Donghun took Junhee’s cock and insert it back into his puckered hole. “Fuck me and release inside me alpha, I want it”, he said as he pulled Junhee into a kiss while scratching his back. Junhee didn’t hesitate and moaned Donghun’s name out loud as he releases his load inside him. Both of them were moaning out loud as they ride out their highs. 

After they recovered from their highs, Junhee took out his cock from Donghun’s hole. Junhee's cum leaks out from Donghun’s hole as he whimpered due to the loss of contact. Junhee hovers above Donghun and kisses him slowly, while Donghun locked his hands around the others neck. “You liked it, huh?” Junhee asked when their lips parted, noticing how much of a mess they have made. Donghun nodded, still in such a euphoric state that he couldn’t even bother with being shy or embarrassed about it. “You were so good.” Junhee mumbled as he left kisses on Donghun’s cheeks. Donghun blushed a bit at the complement remembering what they just did but he really loves how the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other. 

“Now I have to clean you up and don’t worry I’ll still be here.” Junhee uses a wet towel to clean Donghun him thoroughly and finally lies on the bed beside him. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to knot you since that might also help calm you down a bit.” Junhee looked over to Donghun who still felt hot to the touch so he was a bit worried. “Junhee...don’t worry you helped me and that’s what is important.” Junhee wraps Donghun into his arms. “If you feel like another wave hits you then wake me up and I will help you.” He kissed Donghun’s forehead as he whispered “Remember I’m here for you Donghun.” “Junhee thank you for helping me and I’m sorry about forgetting to take my pills.”

"It's alright we all make mistakes and I'm just happy you're okay but do remember to take them. I will even help you with it and you will all so help me with mine."

Donghun lets out a small smile while hearing Junhee and he loved listening to him. He did know he has to remember because he can't always have Junhee helping him with his heat whenever he forgets. He snaps out of it when Junhee pulled him into a hug and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Donghun it's alright just go to bed and remember that I am here for you."

"Thank you...." Was the last thing he said before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be wonderful if you left me kudos or even a comment


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation to chapter VIII and Donghun's heat is coming to a end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write another update because it was still fresh in my mind plus I needed to progress the story also I'm still iffy on the smut because I'm not use to writing smut :')
> 
> I will also be taking another break but mostly to figure out how to continue my other stories I hope you understand uwu

A few days have past but his heat was still going strong and he hated it because he had to stay in bed. The only thing that was good about this was that Junhee was there with him along the journey. Looking over to see that Junhee was asleep and having his arm around Donghun’s waist. A light blush ran across his face when he suddenly remembers Junhee touching him and even being inside of him. He shook his head but it was too late and his body started shaking and he started to produce slick once again. He got up and moved Junhee’s arm as he didn’t want to wake him or let him suddenly feel something burning along his body. Letting out a few mews and whimpers as his body was getting hotter and his mind going fuzzy. He knew that his omega side will be showing again and he will be pushed aside once the omega takes over. His breathing was getting worst by each passing minute and he wanted Junhee to touch him but he felt like it was asking too much. 

He knew that Junhee said it was fine to wake him up whenever his heat suddenly hits him. Pressing his lips due to not wanting to let out his cries and whimpers out. Sadly, he couldn’t hold it in due to more slick running down his leg. The loud moan mix with a sob echoed in the room and he knew that meant Junhee would wake up and he was shaking. Once hearing the sudden loud sound woke him up and he saw Donghun on the bed with his legs lightly parted as he was trying to hide himself with his arms. 

“D-Donghun...! What’s wrong did you get hit by another heat wave?” 

Donghun nodded his head as he was now moving his hands away as he wanted Junhee to see what is happening to him. Junhee looked over to see that he was producing more slick and it was getting the bedsheets around Donghun cover with it. Donghun was getting a bit embarrassed but mainly due to Junhee looking over his lewd body. He could feel Junhee’s eyes exploring him and it made him horny mostly when he suddenly felt a cold hand run along his hot body. Letting out a deep moan as he arched his back a bit due to the stimulation of hot and cold running along his skin. Junhee let out small purr while running his fingers along the warm skin. 

“What do you want?” 

“Alpha.” The way it rolled off of Donghun’s tongue was enough to have Junhee growling possessively to the point he almost tackled the other. He leant forward and captured the older’s lips in a deep kiss and pushed him on the bed. Breaking it quickly to move the pillows that was in his way before getting right back to it, running his thumbs over Donghun’s sensitive nipples and drinking in the moans. 

“More.” Donghun whimpered between kisses. Junhee nodded and made quick work to deepen the kiss and explore the others mouth. He wrapped a hand around Donghun’s straining cock and watched in satisfaction as Donghun arched up violently, cumming from the simple touch alone. Despite all the cum leaking from his cock the erection didn’t go down in the slightest, a sure sign that this was going to be a long day. Not bothering to clean off his hand Junhee began to stroke the member, pulling deep broken moans from the other. He kissed Donghun beneath him roughly and trailed his hand downwards, loving the way he squirmed as his fingers played with Donghun’s lower half. Donghun was producing even more slick and soaked the bed sheets below him. Junhee considered taking a few more minutes to tease Donghun but the other let out a whimper. 

“P-please. It hurts. So much.” He begged writhing on the sheets as he clutched his stomach. Junhee simply nodded and gently pushed a finger past the ring of muscle. Donghun’s thighs shook violently and his head tipped back a little, baring his neck. Constant requests for more, escaping from his lips. Junhee shushed him and started to gently thrust his finger in and out of the entrance. From the amount of slick and the way his muscles relaxed Donghun barely needed any preparation at all but Junhee he didn’t want to hurt him. One finger quickly became two and Junhee had moved, he thrusted the fingers roughly, twisting and scissoring them every few seconds. Donghun’s responses were incredible, he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“P-please....no more. Need you. Now alpha.” He gasped out through shuddering breaths. Junhee growled. His cock hung heavy and red with neglect, it ached beyond all belief but for the sake of Donghun’s safety and his own sanity he’d kept it away until now. Mostly due to knowing he will lose himself again when he starts having sex with Donghun. He lined himself up eagerly and gave his cock a squeeze to relieve some of the pressure as he pushed the tip of his cock into Donghun’s entrance. Donghun moaned so loud his voice cracked a little, his thighs quivered and his hands gripped tightly onto Junhee’s shoulders. Junhee pushed in slowly, getting deeper and deeper. It was almost hard to breathe from how amazing Donghun felt squeezing around him. With about an inch left to go his hips moved forward of their own and he thrusted in a bit roughly. Donghun’s back arched beautifully and moaned, cum shooting up his chest and coating the golden skin. 

Junhee wasted no time in pulling out halfway and slamming back in again, he didn’t go too hard but as much as he tried to contain it, he could only do so much. Slick leaked out from around his cock he let out a low growl. He knew his orgasm was going to come fast and hard from the way the older was writhing and he could feel his own body was shaking with exciment. He switched his angle a few more times before finding Donghun’s prostate. The older convulsed violently at the sensation, body going slack and his eyes rolling back in his head as more cum leaked from his cock. Junhee watched in awe as Donghun writhed beneath him, in too much pleasure to form a sentence, instead he just let out the occasional moan. Leaning down he started to lick along Donghun’s neck that was being presented to him. He lightly nibbled along on it roughly knowing how sensitive it would be for the other. Donghun shuddered and Junhee felt more cum flick up on to his chest. He slowed down his thrusts and leaned back a little to check on the other. He was still writhing against the sheets, frowning deeply. 

“Donghun, what’s the matter baby? Did I hurt you?” 

“I-it still hurts” He started to get emotional, tears falling down his flushed cheeks as he held his stomach again. Junhee lean forward again and laid his forehead against the older’s clammy one. “I’m here. Can I knot you?” It was the only thing that stood a chance of calming the pain but he was a bit worried since he’s never really knotted someone. 

“Y-yes! Please do it. Please a-alpha.” Donghun gasped, arching his back. Junhee nodded and pulled out quickly, ignoring Donghun’s cries he laid down on his side beside the older and pulled his back flush to his chest before slamming in again. The position made actually fucking slightly awkward but it was by far the best way to knot someone. The alpha inside of him was howling with enjoyment due to him finnaly being able to knot the omega. Junhee was amaze that the alpha inside him knew what to do unlike him. He buried his nose into the nape of the older’s neck and growled possessively. “Mine” He hummed against the skin. Donghun nodded, presenting his neck as best he could. His eyes rolled back; his body almost limp with the exhaustion but still desperate for more. Junhee could feel his own body heating up and he was just losing it and he knew he was on the sidelines but he was happy to see Donghun happy. He bit down gently on Donghun’s nape and he enjoying the way it made the other moan. 

“A-alph please. I want to be yours.” Donghun cried out. Junhee just growled in response, so close to cumming. His knot started to swell, at first it was barely noticeable but before long it had Donghun practically screaming as it caught on his rim. It didn’t stop growing, stretching the abused hole beyond belief until Junhee couldn’t thrust any more. Until he was just moving his hips forward roughly. 

“Claim me.” Due to hearing Donghun utter those words made Junhee lose it and he came. He bit down hard enough to break the skin and gripped the other’s hips dangerously tight with his right hand. His left arm that he’d been supporting himself with wrapped tightly around the skinny torso. His hips glued tightly to Donghun’s ass. Finally, the burn started to fade and Donghun was so happy to have his heat subsiding. He could feel the strings of cum painting his insides and it felt like water on a fire. His body responding immediately and relaxed. Junhee kissed the dark bruise he left in his wake and nuzzled the back of Donghun’s head. 

“Ahhhhh, feels so good....” Donghun hummed out with flush cheeks and his sweat soak hair sticking to his face. 

“Happy to see that your slightly back to your senses. Maybe you’ll be able to call me Junhee instead of alpha?” 

Donghun pouted as he puffed out his cheeks and lightly moved his hips a bit. True he’s back to his senses but Junhee didn’t have to ruin the moment but it soon dawns on him. Isn’t he paired with Junhee due to him biting him on the back of his neck? So many thoughts went through his head but he knew he wanted it not just his omega. He couldn’t believe it he’s become a pair before going out with Junhee. Did he do something bad? What should he do? 

He suddenly stops when he felt Junhee’s lips run along the bite mark and rubbing his stomach. Lightly letting out a small whine when he felt the others cold fingers along his still warm skin. Was this what happens when with their pair? If so, he felt so good to the point it was euphoric. 

“Donghun...it’s okay I’m right here and I know it’s so sudden but I love you. I just couldn’t stop myself but I am so happy to have you as my pair and have you all to myself. If you don’t feel the same way then I un—” 

“Junhee stop! Don’t blame yourself because...I also wanted this. I know it’s sudden but these past few months I felt so happy to have you and having you treating me so well I just don’t want to l-let you go.” 

His face was bright red to the point it was making him feel dizzy. Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun’s waist and lightly nuzzled closer to smell the alluring scent of roses mix with rain. He loved the smell but what he really loves was Donghun. But he was a bit hurt mostly because he suddenly became a pair with Donghun but he was all so happy. Donghun took one of Junhee’s hands and started to play with his fingers. He wasn’t mad or anything he was just a bit relive to have his heat done and having Junhee all to himself. 

“Donghun it’s best if you rest and like I said I will be here when you wake up. So, don’t worry about falling asleep. Plus, we can talk about all of this later because your health is far important.” 

Puffing out his cheeks a bit but he knew that Junhee was right and he should rest instead of passing out. He still held Junhee’s hands but he lightly close his eyes but before telling Junhee, “goodnight.” 

“Goodnight to you too Donghun.” 

Junhee brought Donghun closer to him while letting out faint pheromones to help him to fall sleep easier. He was just so happy to have Donghun to himself and he hopes everything turns out okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be great if you left some kudos and comments also I would love to hear your input about the story so far


	11. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun and Junhee finally talk about how they feel about each other and we get some friendly action between everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more fluff between my boys and I feel like I made this chapter so gross because this whole chapter is nothing but tooth rotting fluff between Donghun and Junhee but please enjoy uwu

Light crept into the silent room that Donghun was stuck in for almost a week. Feeling the light warmth hitting his skin made him shiver a bit. Mostly due to having the windows and curtains close when going through his heat. It was the next day after his heat and he felt better than ever but his body was still a bit sore so he had to stay inside the dorm room. He was sitting in Junhee’s bed because he couldn’t stand staying in his own due to wanting to feel Junhee’s presence. Yes, he was acting like a baby but he just got mated with Junhee but sadly Junhee wasn’t there but that was due to him getting food for them. Holding his knees, he looked down to his feet and moved his toes along the soft blanket that draped over Junhee’s bed. He was scared when he finally found out that yes Junhee bit him but he was so happy to have him bare his fangs into his neck. The hot sensation running along his body when he felt the teeth on his hot sweaty body and Junhee’s entire body touching him like it was life over death. Shaking his head, he bit his bottom lip due to wanting to hold in his moans mostly due to thinking what happen. He hated how he was acting because it made him feel like he was a pervert. 

Letting go of his knees he laid in the others bed and ran his fingers along the cool blankets that still smelled like the ocean and pine trees. He loved the smell so much even before he met Junhee and after meeting the other he was weak to the point his body crumbled. Many things raced through his mind but mostly the things Junhee said but mostly those words that made his heart melt. All he could hear at that moment was Junhee saying, _ “I love you.” _

His cheeks felt hot and he wanted to scream but that soon ended when he smelled the strong scent of the salty ocean. Getting up from the bed he opens the door of their shared bedroom and there he saw Junhee holding a bag of food in the kitchen. Walking over to the other but slowly due to still being a bit sore and haven’t been able to use his legs for a week. Once meeting Junhee he hugged him from behind and lets out a small purr to tell the other that he was happy to have him back. 

“I see that you’re happy to see me. I’m sorry that it took a while but there was a long line. I got your favorite food and we still have some soda in the fridge. So can you get those?” 

Donghun didn’t care about the food right now. All he really cared was that Junhee was back and he didn’t have to be alone. Maybe the reason why he’s all over Junhee was due to suddenly being paired and the omega inside of him is being sensitive due to not having his alpha. Burying his face in the crook of Junhee’s neck he just lets out a whine instead of a purr. 

“I see Mr. Sad eyes didn’t like I left him alone. I’m sorry I was worried about you and you didn’t want anything in the kitchen so I had to buy you something. Plus, I wasn't going to let my lovely boyfriend go outside when his body isn’t feeling to well to walk.” 

Junhee let out a small smile as he felt Donghun’s face heating up and his hands resting on top of Junhee’s stomach. It still amazed him that Donghun was his and after Donghun’s heat they deiced to become each other's lover or better known as boyfriends. Donghun let go of Junhee and backed away from him. When he first called Donghun his boyfriend he saw his cheeks turning bright red and the blush heating up his face that he covered it with his hands. It was cute mostly due to Donghun wearing an oversize sweater that engulfed his hands that it gave him sweater paws. 

“I hate you...” 

“I know you don’t. So, stop acting so cute your making my heart ache.” 

Donghun puffed out his cheeks and lightly hit Junhee’s chest and walked farther away from him with a pouty expression. Junhee let out a small laugh and walked over to the other and cupped Donghun’s face and kissed him on the nose. Donghun let out a small whine and stomped his feet as he was trying not to let himself fall for Junhee’s tricks. Junhee lets out another laugh but a bit louder and pulled on Donghun’s arm and brought him closer and held him tightly. 

“Donghun....I know we started rough and our relationship was rushed but I’m so happy to have you. It feels like we met before because once I got to know you it felt so natural to know what you want. Do you feel the same?” 

Looking over to Junhee, Donghun didn’t say a word but kissed him. Once he ended the kiss he smiled and held Junhee’s hands in his own. “Yes. I feel like you are the missing piece in my life. I know we just met this year but it feels like I already know you. Park Junhee, thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for everything and....I love you.” 

Smiling a bit more as he held Donghun’s hand and intertwine his fingers with the other. Feeling the slight warmth of the other between his fingers made him so happy. He loved the feeling with having Donghun to himself and his light breath escaping from his lips and filling the air around them. Just feeling the air made him shake due to smelling the faint aroma of roses mix with the spring rain. He snapped out of it when he felt Donghun taking his hands away and then place them on his shoulders. Junhee let his hands run down to Donghun’s waist then to his hips. Donghun buried his face into Junhee’s chest and lets out a loud purr that echoed in Junhee’s ears. 

“Let’s eat before you forget and after we finish, we can sleep in my bed.” Junhee leaned in and kissed on top of Donghun’s head. All Junhee got as a reply was Donghun letting out a whine but lightly nodded his head. 

Donghun was nibbling on a piece of chicken as he headed to the bedroom but was stop when Junhee wiped his face. “Donghun don’t forget to clean yourself and I know you might feel out of it but you still need to take care of yourself.” 

“Junhee stop babying me and don’t worry I’m fine so stop it. Also, before my heat starting you told me that Chan wanted to get to know me well can we meet him and the others?” 

“Yeah, because I know he really wanted to talk to you but since you passed out, we had to postpone. He mainly wanted to ask how you survived with me since he tends to think I’m overbearing.” 

“What I can tell him is yeah it was rough but as the days passing by it got better and seeing you letting lose made me happy. You even let out your smell more and it made me calm to the point I wanted to show my true self.” 

A light blush crept along his face as he walked into the bedroom due to trying to hide his flush face. Junhee knew what he meant because when omegas feel safe, they show more of their features. He really wanted to see Donghun’s ears and his tail because he knew he was an omega wolf unlike him who was an alpha tiger. Walking towards to his bed he saw Donghun under the covers and holding onto one of Junhee’s pillows. Junhee sat at the end of his bed and ran his fingers over the blanket that draped over Donghun. Donghun lightly kicked his feet and threw the pillow at Junhee while sticking out his tongue. 

“I get it I’ll stop and join you but move over a bit so I can get in. Donghun lets hang out with the others tomorrow so we can talk about us. Chan will be so happy to finally have all your attention on him and be careful he’s very touchy but he’s a sweet guy.” 

“Okay and don’t worry I will be careful plus I really wanted to meet him but my heat got in the way. I can’t wait for tomorrow.” 

** {The next day} **

Donghun was sitting outside of a café with Junhee and the others and he was so nervous it felt like there was a large pit in his stomach and he wanted to throw up. Yes, he did want to meet the others and finally get to know them but he was a bit scared mostly due to meeting new people. Junhee looked over to Donghun and gave him a smile and he ran his fingers through Donghun’s hair. 

“Don’t worry I’m right here with you.” Junhee brought Donghun closer and lightly kissed him on the forehead. 

“Ewwww your showing to much affection, Junhee. Oh! Donghun I am so happy to finally get to speak to you and I’m sorry if I’m acting a bit loud or rude.” Chan lightly smiled as he was sitting in front of Donghun. 

Seeing the other made Donghun a bit happy to see because he was Junhee’s younger but taller brother. Chan let out a small laugh and pawed at the table to get Donghun’s hands and his attention. Donghun lets out a small smile as he poked Chan’s hands and took them in his hands. Feeling the others hand felt warm as well but it wasn’t like Junhee’s. 

“Don’t worry about it and I wanted to ask are you okay being tall for an omega? Also, I’m sorry if that was rude of me but I wanted to know. Like for me I have a face that makes me look tired or grumpy.” 

“Well I do get looks because people tend to think I’m either a beta or alpha but when they actually get to know me and basically smell me, they are like ‘oh you’re an omega.’ You don’t look tired or grumpy but my brother told me in the beginning of this year he said you have sad eyes. Now that I see it, I understand what he means and its cute mostly when seeing your eyes close when you smile.” 

Donghun’s cheeks heated up mainly due to him being a bit embarrassed. He let go of Chan’s hands and hid his face with his hands. He was acting a bit to over sensitive but maybe it was because he was still out of it but he’s better than he was a couple days ago. Maybe it would have been better if he just stayed in his room. Junhee looked over to Donghun and pulled his hands away and pulled him closer. 

“Chan don’t say things that might make Donghun overreact. He’s still not himself but don’t worry he’s fine he just needs to take a moment is all.” 

“Junhee I know you two are paired mostly due to your smells combining together. All I have to tell you are you okay with suddenly becoming a pair? I’m sorry if I sound rude but I just don’t want my friend to get hurt.” Sehyoon let out a low growl but stopped when Byeongkwan lightly hit him on the chest. 

“Be nice. I know your overprotective but you must know that you can’t just bare your teeth into Donghun’s life. I know you worry but he can take care of himself and what you need to do is support him.” Byeongkwan looked over to Sehyoon while letting out a deep sigh. 

Sehyoon lean back into his chair and lets out a deep sigh but nodded his head. He was worried mostly due to how Donghun tends to overthink things and has a habit of hurting himself with his own words. Looking over to see Donghun was clinging on dear life to Junhee’s hand and even trying to make himself small. Due to finding out that they are paired worried him a bit but mostly due to what he really knows and he hates how he has to hide it but he was happy. Mostly due to seeing that Donghun is able to be himself a bit more than just hiding it like he did when they were younger. Then it dawns on him what will Donghun do when his mother finds this out. Gwangsuk smacked his hands on the table and lets out a loud howl. Sehyoon looked over to see Chan just looking over to the other then soon got pulled into a hug. 

“Channy! Look our little Junhee finally did something then chickening out. I feel like a proud father seeing their son growing up. I’m in tears and don’t worry its happy tears.” 

“I know Gwangsuk I am so happy to see my brother finally showing his feelings over someone then his photos or camera “ 

Gwangsuk and Chan let out loud hollers while holding onto each other for dear life when Junhee tried to smack their arms. Chan let out a small cry once his brother hit his arm and then tried to pull on his sleeve. Gwangsuk smacked Junhee’s hand away and pulled Chan closer to him. Donghun lets out a small laugh while watching the three of them just goofing off and being themselves. 

“It’s always so nice to see the three of them just being themselves. Also, guys don’t hurt yourself to much because you do know how your parents feel when you guys fight and I don’t want them to ask why you guys got hurt.” 

Junhee stopped as he let go of Chan and sat back into his seat with a sigh. Byeongkwan lets out a sigh of relief and took hold of a drink that he ordered. Donghun looked around to see the others now calmed down and taking a sip of their drinks or eating the food they ordered. He was happy to finally meet the others and see how they interact with one another. Junhee place a hand on his shoulder and lets out a small smile over to Donghun. Smiling back at him he took hold of Junhee’s hand and leaned in close and whispered over to him. 

“I’m having a great time and I love you.” 

“I’m happy to finally let you meet my friends and brother. Also, I love you too.” 

Donghun smiled and tightly hugged Junhee like it was his last day. He was just so happy to have this and finally seeing their friends hang out with one another. Just seeing this is making him feel better and maybe he can be himself more and even try and tell his mother that she doesn’t need to set him up with someone. Mostly due to finding the one who he’s in love with and who he calls home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be wonderful if you left kudos or comments because that will make my day :3


	12. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day without Junhee and Donghun is still wondering why he's still clingy and needy. He didn't know what to do today but getting a text message might change his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello it's me again and I am finally back to writing and I started with this one because it's my favorite uwu

Donghun was alone in the shared room that early morning mainly due to Junhee telling him he would be out for the day. He never really told him the reason but told him he would be out for the rest of the day and he would be back around late afternon. With this Donghun just accepted it and told himself that he would just wait for Junhee since he didn’t have anything else to do. Letting out a deep sigh he just wanted the day to end a little quicker so he can have Junhee back. 

Looking out the window he could see the wind hitting the trees and making them sway side to side. Bringing his knees closer to his body made him feel a bit safer but he didn’t know why he still felt cold whenever Junhee wasn’t there with him. It has already been two weeks since they became a pair so the side effect should be going down but he still wanted Junhee to be with him every second. Looking down at his feet he could see how weird they look mostly when he curled his toes. Sighing a bit, he let go off his knees and started to get up. He needed to find out why he was still so clingy towards Junhee because he doesn’t want to be a burden when he’s like this. Among the things that has changed him is that he’s very touchy but mostly when around Junhee but it has been getting a bit worst when he starts to cling onto the others. 

Is this what omegas do when they are needy? Shaking his head, he headed over to Jun’s bed and started to wrap his body with blankets. He was in his own world but he didn’t care at all. Smelling the faint aroma of the salty ocean made him melt and he wanted so much more. His little moment ended when he got a message from Chan and he was bit mad but things happen. Taking his phone in hand he opens the message that read,_“DONGHUN! Come over and play with me and _ _ Kwany _ _ !” _

Smiling a bit, he got up from the bed and look over to the wall to see that its noon and Jun wouldn’t be back until later that afternoon. Walking towards to his side of the room he put on one of his favorite sweaters and look to find a hat he could wear. He finally found one and he started to let out a small laugh to see that it was Junhee’s. Taking it in hand he puts it on and heads out of the room but was stopped when he felt the door being stopped from opening. He backed away from the door and as it open, he notices that it was Junhee. He was in shock mostly due to Junhee telling him he won’t be back until late afternoon. 

Junhee lets out a small laugh as he pulled on Donghun’s hand and brought him close to his chest. Smelling the alluring scent of roses made him lose himself but he has to be in control. Taking the hat off Donghun’s head he started to run his fingers through the brunette hair that felt like fine silk. 

“I thought you would be busy today? What’s going on?”” 

Junhee lets out another laugh as he lifted Donghun’s chin with his index finger. Looking into Donghun’s dark brown eyes just made him melt and he was just so happy to have the other his. Donghun tilted his head to the side and lightly pouted. He was confused about this but there must be a reason why Junhee was back so suddenly. 

“Easy everyone actually wanted to do a proper celebration of us getting together so they planned this out for about a week. They told me to leave you alone for a bit because they knew if I left for something important, they knew you wouldn’t come. Since my boyfriend doesn’t like being a burden sometimes.” 

Looking away a bit his cheeks heated up and Junhee knew too much about him. A light shiver went down his body as he felt Junhee’s hand on his face. Feeling the slight warmth of Junhee’s thumb running across his lips just made him lose himself. Junhee brought Donghun’s face back to his as he kissed him on the lips. 

“Donghun never think like that. You are never a burden and you are everything I want and so much more.” 

The blush that was already on Donghun’s face got so much hotter that it made Donghun light headed. He was just losing to Junhee’s sweet words and he couldn’t take it but he wanted to hear so much more. Junhee ran his fingers through Donghun’s hair again as he was trying to calm down the other. He just loves everything about Donghun and he was just happy to see this cute side of himself. 

“Donghun let me take you to the party. Take my hand and follow me. Plus, the party will be at Chan’s and Byeongkwan’s place since they wanted to do something for their new friend.” 

Donghun lets out a small smile and held onto Junhee’s hand so tightly as he lets out a small purr. Junhee looked back at Donghun as he pulled him close once again and kissed him again on the lips. Donghun blush bright red as he looked away again but Junhee brought his face over to his and lightly kiss him on the forehead. 

“St-stop it! You're going to make me light headed.”   


Donghun lets out another whine as he leaned closer to Junhee as he was trying to hide his face again. Junhee lets out another laugh as he pulled Donghun closer and took him out of the room and headed to the front door. Junhee bend down as he picked up one of Donghun’s shoes and looked back at Donghun and saw Donghun peeping between his fingers. 

“Stop acting cute for a minute and put your shoes on. If you don’t, I will continue to tease you my lovely Donghun.” 

Donghun lets out another whine but he nodded his head and moved his hands away from his face. He brought his foot to Junhee and his face went red again as he saw Junhee lightly kissing his foot. Junhee lets out a light smirk as he put the shoe on and he ushered Donghun to give him his other foot. Donghun hated this about Junhee sometimes but he loved it at the same time. He brought his other foot to Junhee and all Junhee did was let his fingers run along Donghung’s toes. 

“Junhee stop it. I thought you would stop and we shouldn’t be late.” 

“Don’t worry because I told them we would be a bit late but my reasoning is a bit different but I think they know why.” 

“What do you mean diff-” 

Junhee pulled on Donghun’s shirt as he was now on top of him and he was giving Donghun a cunning smile. Donghun was a bit confuse about Junhee mainly what he’s planning to do mostly when they have to go somewhere. Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun’s neck as he brought him closer as their lips met with one another. Feeling the hot breath coming from Donghun made him mad that he wanted to take everything in. He brought Donghun even closer as he let his lips run along Donghun’s lips and down his jaw. 

“I’m sorry for acting up but I just wanted to have a moment with you. Let's go and head over to the party before I do something else then just kissing. Because you did say I was a tease.” 

Donghun puffed out his cheeks as he lightly punched Junhee on his chest and got up. Fixing his hair, a bit as he then fix his clothes before he took Junhee’s hand. Holding tightly to the others hand he could feel the intense warmth running along his own. As he was being led out of the room, he was welcome to the slight stale air of the empty hallway. Pressing his lips, a bit as he could still feel the warmth running along his fingers then up to his arm. Lightly opening his mouth, a bit as he slid his tongue along his lips. Donghun was feeling a bit restless but that is due to him feeling so blissful when having Junhee close to him. 

Junhee looked over to see Donghun’s bright blush cheeks and him pressing his lips tightly that made his own lips disappear. The hollow hallway made their footsteps lightly echo to the point it felt like impending doom. As he took the last step when reaching the front door of the dorms. 

“Donghun don’t be so nervous plus show me your cute smile.” 

“Easy for you. Plus, I love you.” 

Junhee lightly smiles while leading Donghun out of the dorm doors and was welcome to the clean air of the outside. Feeling the cool air hitting his heated skin made him shiver a bit but it made him feel ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to take Donghun to the awaited party that the others made for them. Looking back over to Donghun he could see how happy he was and he just love seeing his happy face. 

“Come on lets hurry up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would make my day if you left a comment and kudos because everything counts


	13. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeongkwan and Chan are trying to get everything ready for Donghun and Jun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and yes its been a month? I was tired over the winter break and wanted to rest and spend time for myself. plus I got sick for about 2 weeks but don't worry I'm better but I still need to keep taking some medicine
> 
> Due to getting better I wrote this and I hope you like it and this time we get some interactions with Byeongkwan and Chan

It was the middle of the afternoon and Byeongkwan and Chan were trying to get everything ready for the party. Sehyoon took Gwangsuk to get extra drinks and food while the other two fix everything up. Byeongkwan was fixing everything while Chan was just eating the chips out of the bag that was meant for the party. Looking around he could tell everything was almost ready but Chan eating the chips was not what he wanted to see. As he took the bag away from Chan, he could hear the other let out a whine and trying to paw at Byeongkwan. He didn’t budge and took the bag away from the other and handed him a tray of food that he prepared. 

“Chan stop eating and set our stuff out. Also, this wasn’t just meant for you it was meant for everyone. Now I have to go ask Sehyoon if he can bring another bag. 

“Don’t pretend you're not happy that you're going to call Sehyoon. You know how happy you get when you hear his low voice. 

Byeongkwan looked away but he couldn’t hide the fact that his cheeks were turning a light pink and the blush was creeping up his face. He hated how Chan was like this sometimes because he always knew how to push his buttons. When Chan found out that Byeongkwan liked Sehyoon was when he had a field day. The constant saying of Sehyoon’s name made Byeongkwan shudder because all he could remember was his low voice that made him feel intoxicated. Shaking his head as he walked over to the small kitchen and slammed his hands on the counter. His emotions were getting to him and he hated it but he was happy that he found someone he liked or maybe even love. He was still new to this mainly due to never really having feelings for someone like this. He did have small crushes but he never did anything because he just felt like it wasn’t the right time or the right one. His chest just hurts whenever he’s with Sehyoon and it made him feel like he was on cloud nine. 

His silence ended when Chan came in and handed him the phone. He was confused on the sudden phone but he suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from the other end. Taking the phone in hand he could see Chan letting out a big smile and he knew Chan called Sehyoon. He hated him so much for it but in his heart, he was so happy to hear the other at the other end. Letting out a light breath of air he brought the phone close and replied with a _ hello _. 

“Hello Sehyoon.” 

_ “ _ _ Byeongkwan _ _ is everything okay? Chan randomly called and started to yell that you wanted to talk to me.” _

“Oh that...well Chan is eating our chips away so I needed to call you so we could get more. So, can you get chips? I'll pay you back.” 

_ “Don’t worry about it. You don’t need to pay me back over something so small. Just worry about your job and I'll worry about mine. Also tell Chan _ _ Gwangsuk _ _ is getting some ice cream. Well _ _ bye _ _ Byeongkwan _ _ .” _

Byeongkwan was breathing heavily and his body was feeling so numb because he was losing it. He hated Chan so much but he was so happy he got to hear Sehyoon over the phone. He knew he will see Sehyoon soon but he just really wanted to hear the other so badly. Then it dawns on him his omega inside of him was jumping in joy due to hearing Sehyoon. He didn’t like the fact that his omega side was letting out mainly when it was about Sehyoon. Letting out a groan he slammed his hands on the counter again but this time he heard a light yelp coming from Chan. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry for letting out my frustration. It’s not you Chan it’s just me dealing with my stupid emotions. It just so new to me and my omega suddenly showing itself more is scaring me because I was always known as the calm one but due to meeting Sehyoon I feel lost. Is this what you call love? Or is it just another stupid crush I have?” 

“Byeongkwan you're basically telling me you have a crush on Sehyoon and you love him. Just by looking at you I can tell that you are not acting like yourself and you never let your emotions get to you before. Maybe Sehyoon is what you call a soulmate? I mean don’t you remember what your mom told us once?” 

“Yeah when you find your soulmate you feel like you know them forever and they are what you call home.” 

He remembers his mother telling him and Chan that soulmates are what everyone wants but not everyone can find or have. Some people find them late but when they find their other half, they try to get the other but if they see the other already happy then let them be. He still remembers when his mom said she had to give up her soulmate but she was lucky enough to find someone that made her so happy to the point it made her exhilarated. She was happy to marry her husband and have her son even if it wasn’t her soulmate because not all soulmates get together but she was happy to find her husband. 

“yeah but don’t you also remember what else she said?” 

“Yeah I do and that basically happen to me and this guy in my middle school. I saw him with a girl and he was so happy to be around her and heck he even dated her. That was when oh maybe this wasn’t meant to be so I tried to forget and try to hang out with Gwangsuk more because he made me happier. I feel like he became my soulmate because Gwangsuk made me feel so special to the point he spent all his free time with me. Byeongkwan maybe after you lose your fated soulmate you make your own soulmate with the one who is always with you.” 

“So, your saying you made Gwangsuk your soulmate? 

“Yeah it makes sense because yeah I lost my soulmate but I forgot about him when I got closer to Gwangsuk and it got me to see Gwangsuk more than just a friend. With that I started to have more feelings that it wanted me to stay with Gwangsuk forever because he made me feel safe and at home.” 

Byeongkwan was a little confuse but he did remember when Chan was very sad during middle school but when he started to hang out with Gwangsuk more he was back to his energetic self to the point he even started to express himself in his clothes. Maybe Chan was right with the whole making your own soulmate. Shaking his head as he pulled Chan close and hugged him tightly. 

“Byeongkwan?” 

He didn’t say a thing but nuzzle closer and let out a faint purr that lightly lingered in his throat. He just wanted to stay close to Chan and forget the chaotic mess that is happening. He always loved hugging Chan and nuzzling close to him because it made him feel safe and sound. Chan lets out a small smile and nuzzled closer as well and ran his fingers through Byeongkwan’s hair. He was happy to have the other as his best friend. 

“I’m happy we are friends Chan. You are basically my platonic soulmate.” 

“Awww how cute. The omegas are bonding.” 

Chan looked up to see Gwangsuk holding bags filled with food and drinks as he was letting out a light laugh. He placed the bags on the table and pat Chan and Byeongkwan on the head. He was happy to see his friends being themselves and not freaking out over something simple. Byeongkwan lets out a whine but Chan lets out a light mew and nuzzled closer to Gwangsuk’s hand. Sehyoon walked in and saw the three of them just huddled together and letting out small amounts of pheromones. He wasn’t surprised to this mainly due to seeing how Donghun was with Hyungwon whenever they got to see each other. He put his bags down but not until he took out a box of ice cream and headed to the fridge. 

“WAIT! Is that ice cream?” 

Sehyoon looked over to Chan who was giving him this excited expression and lightly pulling away from the other two. He was a bit confuse but he had to do something and if he didn’t, he felt like he might get attacked. He nodded his head as he opened the freezer and put it inside as he didn’t want it to melt. He was so confused about Chan mainly due to hardly knowing him but he feels like he should just smile. 

Chan kept looking over Sehyoon but was stopped when Gwangsuk pat him on the head and brought him closer as Byeongkwan was being smooched between the two. Byeongkwan backed away as he shook his body and let out a faint whine. He was okay with the bonding moment but he was having a hard time breathing due to being smooched by two people. Byeongkwan looked over to Sehyoon and lets out a small smile as he fixed himself a bit and walked over Sehyoon. 

“Did you get everything?” 

“Yup and the other two should be here soon so we should get ready before they get here and Chan kind of scare me. Does he always get like this when he sees ice cream?” 

“Oh...he kind of has a sweet tooth and ice cream is one of his favorite things to eat. So sorry about that but don’t worry Gwangsuk can keep him in control. So, help me out with the food and get everything set.” 

“Alright and Byeongkwan remember it’s alright to call me whenever you like. I can hear from your voice that you like talking to me so don’t worry.” 

Byeongkwan looked over to Sehyoon with a light blush that spread along his pale skin. He was a bit taken aback but he was happy to hear the other tell him that it was okay to call him. He lightly nodded his head and let out a small smile. His body was shaken but with excitement and he loved the feeling and he wanted so much more of it. The feeling made his body shake and feel hot to the touch. His blissful experience ended when he heard Junhee’s voice mix in with Donghun’s. Looking over he saw the two in the living room being greeted by Chan and Gwangsuk he looked back to see Sehyoon let out a small smile. He smiled back and took Sehyoon’s hand in his own as he pulled him into the living room. 

“Congratulations on becoming a pair!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would make my day if you left kudos and comments uwu


	14. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun gives the group some interesting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I hope everyone is doing well and I'm alright plus sorry for the short chapter

Shaking his head as he was a bit confuse with the sudden information, he just got but he knew it would happen. Of course, they just became a pair but was moving in an apartment to soon? All this information going through Sehyoon’s head was making him question a few things. Mainly with Donghun’s mother who wants to know why her son is now suddenly wanting to live off campus. Letting out a groan as he felt Byeongkwan taking his hand and letting out a small smile. He knew this wasn’t the right time for him to worry since this was a party for Donghun and Junhee. So, he should keep calm and forget about it but it will be hard. 

“Sehyoon you must be questioning a lot of things but don’t worry because my father left me some money whenever I need it. Don't you remember I'm already of age so my dad left me an amount of money.” 

“Wait...so you already inherited something from your dad?” 

“Yeah my dad’s lawyer called me when I was eighteen but he wanted only me since it was in my father’s will. Apparently, my dad knew he would die because of his condition so he deiced to leave me a certain amount of money. My dad’s lawyer told me my dad made two wills for me and my mom. I don’t know why and the lawyer didn’t tell me either.” 

Donghun pressed his lips tightly as he held onto Junhee’s hand tightly. He was so still confused about what his father did but the lawyer did tell him that it was for to keep him safe and he could do anything with it. At first, he didn’t want to use it because he had no means but due to his current events it felt like this is the right time. He just wished he had more answers then questions. Breathing out heavily he felt Junhee tightly grabbing his hand and he was happy to feel the warmth from the other. 

“Donghun may I ask how much your dad left you? Why I’m asking is because of your mother since she took over his estate.” 

“Well the lawyer told me yes she took the estate and a certain amount but not the money he was saving for emergencies. It’s still confusing because I still don’t have all the details but what I got is my dad’s emergency funds.” 

“But Donghun how much?” 

“Sehyoon don’t overreact but roughly two billion won.” 

Donghun looked away as he then hid his face with Junhee’s arm as he didn’t want to see Sehyoon’s expression. He was waiting for Sehyoon to say something but all he got was Chan slamming his hands on the coffee table. Then he overheard Gwangsuk trying to calm Chan as he was reacting to what he just heard. Junhee brought Donghun close and ran his fingers through Donghun’s hair as he was trying to calm him down. 

“**TWO BILLION WON**? Donghun are you from a rich family?” 

“Chan stop it your scaring Donghun and I should have said something beforehand. In conclusion yes Donghun is from a prestigious family and so am I but we don’t like talking about it. We just want to be treated like everyone else so we stayed silent and want to go to a normal art college. I feel like I need to state something else but I'm also a bodyguard for Donghun but we are friends first then anything else.” 

Byeongkwan was perplex but hearing all of this didn’t faze him as much as Chan but he was intrigued. This explained why Sehyoon was so close to Donghun who was an omega and why he only saw him as a friend. Plus, he remembered how Sehyoon kept pressing questions when they all hanged out that one day. He was just doing his job to protect his friend. He looked over to Donghun who was now huddled close to Junhee and he could tell he was getting nervous and scared. He knew he had to do something but he didn’t like it but he needed to do it. He pulled on Chan’s arm and pulled on the other as he was pushing him down to his knees. 

“Chan stop it your scaring our guest and listen to what they have to say.” 

Chan lets out a loud yelp and nodded his head as he was brought back to the couch but this time sitting next to Byeongkwan who was holding his hand. He shouldn’t have let his emotions get to him but hearing something like that wasn’t normal. Mainly for people who are just regular college students. Looking over to Donghun who was still huddle close to his bother but this time he didn’t see him shaking or acting nervous. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay we all get excited when we hear something unexcepted. But yes, I'm from a rich family but I never cared about it I just wanted a regular life. One of the reasons why I wanted to come here and experience how it was like to be me and not my wealth. When meeting Junhee being my roommate made me see many new things like interacting with someone who didn’t know who I was. But I never thought I would fall in love and become a pair with him.” 

“Are you happy that you fell in love with my brother?” 

Donghun lightly smiled as he held onto Junhee’s hand and let out a bit of his pheromones. Junhee smiled back and let out some of his as he was just happy to have Donghun close by. 

“Yes!” 

“That’s all I really want to hear. Because I have never seen my brother so happy until he met you. I’m just so happy I can finally see his big goofy smile.” 

Donghun lightly laughs as he saw Junhee throw one of the cushions at his brother while letting out a laugh. He was happy to see everyone is acting a bit calmer. He looked over to see Gwangsuk letting out a big laugh as he wrapped one of his arms around Sehyoon’s neck. Seeing everyone in this room made him feel so happy to the point that he just wanted this moment to last forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be nice if you left kudos or comments uwu


	15. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon gets some interesting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being gone but I am finally giving you two updates uwu

Many days have pass since the last get together with the others mainly due to everyone trying to get ready for the next coming school year. He was happy that the new semester is coming but what he wasn’t ready is how many classes he needs to take mainly with him having two majors. He should have made one instead of two but he has come this far. Letting out a deep sigh he ran his fingers through his messy black hair. Looking out the window he could see a few people walking down the sidewalk and he could tell that most of the students are coming back from their summer break. He wondered what his cousin did during his break probably went somewhere with his boyfriend to celebrate their engagement. A loud ringing snapped him out of it and he was confused who could be calling him but once seeing the name it made him smile but sad at the same time.

“Hello.  It's nice to hear you.”

  
_“Well hello to you __Sehyoon__. I wanted to know how you are also any news?”_

_ “ _ I’m fine just a bit tired due to the new semester due to me having two majors. Well in other news something  happened .”

“ _ May I ask what then? Before I ask is it something that involves  _ _ Donghun _ _ ?” _

“Nothing gets past you  Hoseok . But yeah something happened to  Donghun but nothing really bad unless you think it is.  Plus, there's something else I met two new people and their names are Kang  Yuchan and Kim  Byeonkwan .”

Sehyoon waited for a reply but all he got in return was a deep sigh and then a light chuckle. He was confused why mainly due to this being serious but mainly for him. He just waited for the others reply but all he got was silence and then a deep sigh. Lifting his brows as he gripped his phone and continued the awaiting reply but this time, he heard another laugh.

_ “This is fascinating to hear mainly with you meeting these people again. But I'm happy that he came back into your life. But I want to know what are you hiding because I kept quit but I looked up at your school and I got to say.... hiding  _ _ Junhee _ _ from me is not okay. Mainly with me hearing that he’s also  _ _ Donghun’s _ _ roommate.” _

_ “ _ W-wait...you know?  Also, what do you mean back in my life?”

_ “ _ _ Sehyoon _ _ did you believe I wouldn’t try and look over you? I'm a bit sad that you hid the fact that  _ _ Junhee _ _ was  _ _ Donghun’s _ _ roommate. The last report you gave me is  _ _ Junhee _ _ was attending your school with Oh  _ _ Gwangsuk _ _ who’s actually your roommate. Since you said you have news, I guess due to the fact them being roommates that they made a bond.  _ _ Sehyoon _ _ you do know you have to keep this a secret. In other news you will be in contact with  _ _ Donghun’s _ _ mother she wants to speak to you in private and all I can say its serious.” _

_ “ _ I’m sorry that I left things out but I was scared on what you will do. Mainly since I never thought I would be doing this and then hiding it from  Donghun . I understand I will wait and see her when she gives me the location”

“ _ Don’t worry just remember be careful and I will help you so don’t  _ _ fret _ _ .  _ _ Anyway, _ _ I must go  _ _ Hyungwon _ _ needs me.” _

Once hearing everything made his body tense up but taking deep breaths made him distress and try to stay calm. He should have known that  Hoseok would keep an eye on him but hearing all of this made him question himself but he had to keep it a secret because he was worried about  Donghun . Mainly due to not wanting to see that expression that stayed on  Donghun’s face when everything happened on that day. Those soulless eyes and pale completion made him worry to the bone that he thought he lost his friend. He was just happy that he got better but what happen to him made him shudder.

Letting out a groan as he slid down in his seat and ran both hands through his hair as he was trying to get rid of the annoyance lingering in his mind. Hearing a light knock coming from his room made him jolt and look to see the door open then hearing  Gwangsuk’s voice. Getting up from his chair he went over to greet  Gwangsuk who came back from visiting Chan.

“Hey so how was your visit meeting Chan?”

Gwanksuk blinked in surprise to see  Sehyoon greeting him but he did knock so he could let that past. But something still irked him mainly due to  Sehyoon acting a bit off more than usual. He watched  Sehyoon leave their shared room and heading over to the kitchen. Tilting his head to one side as he continues to watch the other as he walked over to the kitchen but stopped at the counter. He didn’t want to impose but he wanted to know what's wrong with Sehyoon.

“So  Sehyoon may I ask are you okay? You seem a bit off because  you're not acting like yourself.”

Sehyoon looked over to  Gwangsuk as he was taking a sip of his drink and lean against the counter. He knew he couldn’t hide it but he wanted to keep it to himself because he didn’t want anyone to get involved. As he took another  sip, he lets out a big smile and at that very moment his phone rang. Placing his drink down he took his phone in hand and noticed the name  ** _ Mrs. _ ** ** _ Lee _ ** _ .  _ Looking over to  Gwangsuk who was watching him but stayed his distance as he brought his phone to his face. 

“ _ Kim  _ _ Sehyoon _ _ I want you to meet me at this place and when you get to the front desk just ask for my name. Remember to keep this a secret from my son. Please be aware with everything that I tell you.” _

Gwangsuk looked over to  Sehyoon who was furrowing his brows and biting his bottom lip. He really is concern about  Sehyoon because seeing the pale expression and silence made his stomach turn. He was about to say something but was stopped when  Sehyoon walked out of the room with complete silence.  Gwangsuk stood there confuse but he must understand  Sehyoon must have his reasons. A loud beep came from his pocket and he saw it was a message from  Sehyoon .

_ “Sorry about leaving but I have an important thing I need to  _ _ attend _ _ to. I will be back later today so don’t worry  _ _ it's _ _ just  _ _ work-related _ _ stuff.” _

“I  hope you'll be alright I worry about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be wonderful if left comments and kudos uwu


	16. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon's day is getting nothing but questions then answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give you another chapter and I hope you like it :)

Hearing the loud echoes of cars honking and the melody of music blasting along the concreate jungle. Many things ran through his head as he was trying to  figure out what this meeting will be about mainly due to hardly having contact with  Donghun’s mother. The last time he met her is when she told him that he will be following him to his new school after the  incident . He knew bits in  pieces but even his childhood memories were vague all he remembered was the  horrifying expression on  Donghun’s face. All he knew is that something happened to him and he needed to forget about what affected him but even he doesn’t know what  it was.

Looking around he notice he was close to his destination but he wasn’t ready but he knew he had to get there sooner  than later. He went back to remembering a few things like protect  Donghun and keep all of this away from him and never let him put himself down. He did just that and always kept  Donghun content to the point he would forget his worries. The only thing he was confuse about is  Donghun’s mom telling him when he  enters college is keep a watchful eye on  Donghun because she arranged her son to be room with  Junhee . He was  confuse about it but he understood but what he really wanted to know is why she did it.

Stopping in his tracks as he looks up to see a large building and he was happy to see that it was a hotel and not a business building. As he was catching his breath, he headed over to the large glass doors and he could see that the lobby was large and well-kept. Looking around the room he saw the tile floors and marble walls decorated with a gold frame and large paintings. Shaking his head as he wasn’t here to look at the walls but attend the  meeting, he has with  Donghun’s mom.

“Excuse me I’m here to meet someone.”

“Hello and may I ask who it is?”

“Lee  Nanaba and my name is Kim  Sehyoon .”

The light echoes of the keys ran along his ears that made him shake. He couldn’t believe that he’s going to finally to meet her, he just hopes he will be okay. Letting out a light sigh he continued to stay calm while hearing the clicks of the keyboard. The mummering of people’s voices and the continues sounds of clicks and rings from the reception desk shook his body. The clicking ended as he heard his name being spoken.

“Excuse me Kim  Sehyoon . Here is the keycard and the room number is 228. Enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you and goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Sehyoon lets out a light smile as he took the keycard in hand and headed over to the  elevator . Letting out a light breath of  air once he reached the elevator and hearing the bell go off while hearing the light music. Taking one step in made his body feel like it was getting heavier by the minute as he started to breath heavily. Putting his hands around his body and leaning against the wall while taking a few breaths. His nerves  were getting to him and he hated it because his breathing and body was reacting badly. Once hearing the  ding, he hurried out and walked over to room 228.

“Get a hold of yourself.”

Once using the  keycard, he was welcome to  an alluring scent mix with freshly cut grass and rain. As he  enters the room he was pulled in and was amaze that he saw his cousin  Hoseok who was pulling him in. He's  confused about what is happening and then he saw who belong to the scent and it was  Donghun’s mother. Seeing the  older woman made him shudder mainly due to her being a pureblood alpha  and her  pheromones are  overbearing .

“I’m happy to have you here  Sehyoon and must say hiding things is not good. I'm just glad everything turned out okay. You must be wondering and asking yourself why I’m okay with all this? Well  it's because I'm happy that my son went back to his soulmate. Now  Sehyoon look at me for just a moment.”

Sensenig the heavy presence of alpha pheromones and hearing the commanding tone in her voice made him shake. His body began to move by itself as he let his eyes look over to her but mouth stayed shut due to feeling frighten. He suddenly felt  Hoseok letting go of him and ushering him to an empty chair. Just being in the large room made him feel so small and with the presence of  Donghun’s mother made him feel weak. She was a fairly tall older woman who had shoulder length black hair and with a fair completion that contrasted with said hair. She wore a flowing white sundress with white flats and wearing a neckless with a gold ring. Even though he was bigger he couldn’t say or do anything due to her overbearing aura that made anyone fall to their knees.

“Good now just look into my eyes and let me help you remember. Also sorry about all of this and what’s coming next.”

He could hear the pain in her voice and it made him shake with fear but all he could do was look at her with his blank expression. He wanted to do something even if it only meant just opening and closing his mouth. Feeling the warmth from the other made him flinch but at the same time calm but he didn’t know how. The next moment was complete darkness but he could feel her hands over his eyes while repeating a single phrase.

“Open your eyes and remember.”

“Mrs. Lee do you need any help if...”

“ No, it will be alright Hoseok.”

Feeling a sharp pain suddenly hit made him let out a low groan as he was able to move his hands. The next moment he could see the brightness of the room and he was welcome with a sweet alluring scent and look to see Mrs. Lee smile. The slight pain in his head made him let out a groan while ruffling his hair with his hands. He was happy that he can move but the pain wasn’t a good thing that came with it. Hearing  Hoseok’s voice made him feel better but his head started to hurt again so he held his head with both hands as he was trying to stop the pain. The pain didn’t last long and he suddenly felt something different and it was that his alpha side was ecstatic. He was confused mostly due to his alpha side never showing that much emotion but right now he was happy. But why?

“By looking at your expression I can tell that your alpha is finally awake. That's good to hear because you no longer need to forget anymore. Listen to what I have to say because  it's a lot.”

“I un-understand...”

“Good then listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments and kudos uwu


End file.
